If It's Meant to be
by hplover33181
Summary: Hermione comes home from two years working in America to discover that her best friend is friends with his arch nemesis.  What happens when she discovers she might have feelings for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first story. I have been reading stories on this site for years and decided to give writing one of my own a shot. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Obviously anything you recognize I do not own. If I owned Draco, Hermione, or any other Harry Potter related characters, the story wouldn't be even half as good as it is. So on with the show!**

Chapter 1: Going Home

Hermione looked out the window of the plane at the glittering ocean below. She was so glad to be going home. Two years ago she was working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation as the assistant to the department head. It was a great job for a girl not long out of Hogwarts. Being a member of the so called "Golden Trio" helped a lot. She had been sitting at her desk when she got a memo that would change her life…

(flashback)

"_you wanted to see me sir?" Hermione asked, taking a seat in the chair across from the minister, Kingsley Shackelbolt._

"_Yes Hermione, I did" Kingsley said with a smile. Hermione had always been one of his favorite employees. "I need your help with something important"_

"_Of course, Minister. You know I am always available to help."_

"_Good! Well, I got an owl from the minister in America today. As you know, they are working hard getting their own ministry set up and they are looking for someone to help get their department of International Magical Cooperation set up. I said I would have someone here go over and help their new department head train and oversee the department. It will take about 2 years to do." Kingsley explained._

"_That's a great plan sir. Of course you're going to want someone with experience, perhaps you should ask Sophie Clearwater. She has been looking for a promotion and is such a hard worker." Hermione said, looking deep in thought. "I can let you know who else I think would be a good candidate over the next couple of days…"_

"_actually, that won't be necessary. I already have someone in mind." _

"_Oh, well what did you need from me then sir?" She asked, confused._

"_I want you to do it Hermione" Kingsley said with a smile_

_(end flashback)_

And go she did. America was such a wonderful place. She lived in a gorgeous brownstone in the magical part of New York City. It was 2 years of very hard work! She met so many amazing people and got more experience than she could have imagined. But she missed her friends terribly. Ginny loved coming to the city to visit her, and Ron and Harry came to visit whenever they could, but it just wasn't very often. They are both aurors. Ginny and Harry had gotten married as soon as they all finished their final year at Hogwarts. He said he had put his life on hold for long enough, now it was time to start living it. Hermione was so happy for them. And she got something special out of their relationship as well, 3 ½ year old Jamie, her god son. He is a wonderful child, and she was moved to tears when Ginny asked her to take on the responsibility. Not everything can go perfectly of course. While Ron was supportive of her decision to go, the distance became too much. If she was being completely honest, it wasn't just the distance. Over time they had just started to grow apart. So after she had been in America for about a year, Ron came to visit. They talked everything out and realized that it would be best to just be friends. Now Ron was seeing a fellow auror and Harry said, he'd probably be popping the question any time. Hermione was happy for them. Sometimes she got lonely, but she loved her job, and couldn't imagine having enough time for a relationship as well.

Hermione was jolted from her thoughts by the pilot telling the passengers they would be landing in 10 minutes. With a smile on her face she readied herself for landing, already thinking about the amazing people who would be waiting for her at the gate!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Big Surprise

Walking through the glass doors all Hermione heard was a child scream "Mione" before being nearly knocked off her feet by a blur with dark hair.

"Jamie! Look at you; you've gotten so big since the last time I came home. I missed you so much!" She said, giving the boy a hug. "Where are your mom and dad?"

"Um…back there somewhere" He said looking down at his shoes. "I'm going to be in trouble. Mommy said it's not safe for me to run away. But I missed you so much, and I was too excited"

"It's okay Jamie," Ginny said, catching up to them. "This time, but PLEASE, don't do it again"

"I won't I Promise. Can we go home now, I want to show her my room, and all my toys, and we need to tell her all about…"

"Whoa buddy, how about we let her breathe" Harry said, giving Hermione a hug. "I think he missed you a little."

"I think so too." Hermione laughed. "I just need to go grab my bags. I had the ministry keep my other stuff in storage until I found a place. Are you sure it's okay that I stay with you guys? I'm sure I can get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for a couple weeks…"

She was interrupted by 3 people screaming "NO"

"Mione we want you to stay with us." Harry said "We wouldn't have offered if we weren't sure. We're family, and we've hardly seen you at all recently. Just let us take care of you for once"

"Well, when you put it that way" She said with a smile "but when I get my own place I'm going to take Jamie for an entire weekend so you and Ginny can have some time alone. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You are amazing Hermione, Truly" Ginny said.

It took about half an hour to get her bags and get everyone loaded into the car, but soon they were on their way. Jamie kept up a steady conversation the entire way back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione kept up as well as she could. She did pause when Jamie started talking about Uncle Dray. She noticed Harry giving Ginny a sharp look, but didn't pay too much attention as they had just arrived.

Grimmauld Place looked completely different than it did in the Order days. Gone were the cobwebs and darkness. It now was light and airy with lots of windows and light hardwood floors.

"Wow Harry, this place looks fantastic" Hermione said with a look of awe.

"Thanks. It's amazing what magic and a bucket load of Galleons can do!"

"Very true."

"Well, let's get you settled in, and get Jamie down for a nap, so we can catch up" Harry said, giving her another hug. "It's so good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back."

"So Mione, What are you going to do the next couple of days?" Ginny asked, from her spot on the sofa curled against her husband. "We should go shopping, and we can look at stuff for your flat"

"Well, I have to FIND one first Gin, and I have a meeting with Kingsley in the morning."

Harry gave Hermione a grin "You definitely don't want to miss that. He has a few things up his sleeve"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll tell you tomorrow, and it'll be worth the wait."

"Hmm" She said, taking a sip of wine. "I can't wait to get back to work, but I think I'm going to wait a few days. You know, get settled and all. I want to hang out with Jamie some too. I've missed him so much"

"He's missed you like crazy. Every day he wanted me to take him to see you so he could go to that big park!" Ginny said with a laugh. "He just didn't understand why we couldn't do it every day. Thank goodness for my brothers and our friends. He stays pretty busy. I love being a stay at home mom, but he can be exhausting. And the things he comes up with. He's way too smart for 3 ½."

"Well, I'll be around more now too. I can't wait." Hermione said. Then she thought back to the car ride. "Hey, who's Uncle Dray?"

"Uh, well, that's another interesting conversation." Harry looked a little uncomfortable as he sat down his butter beer. "He's a friend from work. We've been hanging out a lot for the past few months. Jamie loves him. It took me quite a while to be comfortable enough to bring him home to meet everyone, but I decided to leave the past where it belongs and I hope you will to. He needs friends Mione, His entire family is gone, and…"

"Harry, you say that like I already know this man, and I won't like him. Who is it?"

Harry gave Ginny a look, turned to Hermione and said "Um… Draco Malfoy"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for all the story alerts and reviews. I'm glad you like what I have so far. Now on with the show...**

Chapter 3: More Surprises

"….I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say Draco Malfoy?" Hemione asked, thoroughly shocked

"Yes," he said holding up a hand "But before you freak, let me explain"

"Oh this is going to be good. Go ahead"

"Well, I got a memo from Kingsley, telling me that I needed to come see him, and to bring an open mind. When I got there he said that he had gotten an interesting request for employment from someone unexpected. He said the person would be a perfect addition to the auror department, but that we had a rocky history. I said well minister, it's not like we'd be hiring Draco Malfoy. Imagine my surprise when that's whose name was on the file in my lap."

Harry smiled at her, and then continued. "To say I was against it would be an understatement. But the more Kingsley talked, the more I knew he was right. He told me about Draco's father dying in Azkaban, then his mother shortly after. He said that Draco had been trying to get the family business under control and now that everything was taken care of, he wanted to help the aurors take down all the people that had hurt him and his mother, the one person he really cared for. I thought back to those years, and everything Draco went through and realized Draco had probably changed as much as I had. So after a meeting he became our undercover auror. No one knows exactly what he does except me and Kingsley. He works part time in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. We went out for drinks one night, and after a few fire whiskeys he apologized to me and said when he could he wanted to make it right with all of us. He and Ron are friends as well. They went to the Quidditch World Cup final a couple of weeks ago."

Harry looked at the shock on Hermione's face and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not saying you have to be friends with him, Mione, but I do spend quite a lot of time with him. He loves Jamie. I would have told you sooner, but I didn't think that was something I could put in a letter. Are you angry with me?"

"Of course not, Harry. I'm just surprised. I mean, we hated him! We all did. But you're right. We've all grown up. I'll give him a shot. If Jamie likes him, he can't be all bad."

"He's actually very sweet, Hermione. I never would have believed it. I thought Harry had gone nuts when he told me about it. But what can I say, he's a charmer." Ginny said with a smile "I still call him ferret every now and then though, just to keep him in line.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a warm body curled against her. Jamie must have come in to join her in the night. She got up carefully as not to wake him and followed the delicious smell of coffee to the kitchen. There she found Ginny, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Gin"

"Morning Mione, How did you sleep?"

"Great, so great in fact, that I didn't even notice a small visitor until I woke up." Hermione smiled "He looked so cute, I left him sleeping"

"Yeah, he's been crawling in bed with us in the mornings. I can tell him to stop if it bothers you"

"Not at all" Hermione said shaking her head "He is more than welcome. Well I'm going to go get ready for my meeting."

"Oh, and Harry asked me to tell you to go see him when you finish your meeting with Kingsley. I think he wants to take you to lunch"

"No problem."

An hour later Hermione found herself once again in the chair in front of Kingsley's desk.

"Welcome home, Hermione. I trust your time in America was highly productive"

"It was Minister. Thank you so much for the opportunity. I learned so much. I'm so glad to be back though." Hermione smiled at him. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Would it be okay if I take a couple of weeks before I start back? I'd like to find a flat and get settled first."

"That's totally fine, but let me tell you something first that just might change things a bit." Kingsley said with a twinkle in his eye "As you know, you're spot in the Department Of International Magical Cooperation has been held for you, if you choose to take it back, but I have something else to offer you. The Department Head position will be open in a month. Mr. Denbright has decided to retire, and I would like you to take his place."

"…Minister…I…I don't know what to say…" Hermione was flabbergasted! Never had she suspected this.

"Hermione, you are a bright, caring witch who has proven time and again what an asset you are no matter what you're doing. You deserve this, all you need to say is, I accept" Kingsley looked at Hermione and knew she was overwhelmed with gratitude

"I accept. I won't let you down!"

"Hermione, I never thought you would. Take the month he has left, get everything in order, and start back October 1st."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mending Fences

Hermione walked to Harry's office in a daze. She was a department head. A smile spread across her face as she walked into her best friends' office. Harry looked up and seeing the smile on her face came to give her a hug

"I take it you accepted"

"Uh yeah, I'm not stupid! I just can't believe he asked me."

"You never see yourself clearly. You have worked so hard for so long. You totally deserve it." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So where do you want to go for lunch. I figured you'd accept so I told Ginny to meet us in the atrium and we'd do lunch. Anywhere you want."

"Honestly, I'd be fine with your house, are you done for the day?"

"I am now. One thing you'll learn about being the department head. Whatever you say goes" He said with a wink.

They had a great lunch at home. Ginny ran and picked up take-out Chinese. Jamie was amazed that Hermione could eat with chopsticks.

"Just like Uncle Dray can, but he's the only other person I know who can. Daddy, when is Uncle Dray coming to see me?"

"Well sport, Uncle Dray got back from a mission today, so soon I'm sure. I think he needs to talk to Mione before he comes over." Harry said with a sideways glance at Hermione. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable. "I'll talk to Dray and see when he's available"

"Thanks Harry, but I think I'll send him an owl and see if he wants to go out for coffee tomorrow. I might as well get this over with. Plus I have a couple of flats to look at tomorrow."

After a quiet evening at home, Hermione put Jamie to bed (at his insistence) then went to her room. What do you say in an owl to the person who made your life hell for years? After much thought she sat down to write…

Draco,

I'm sure Harry has already told you I was going to send you an owl. He just might be the biggest gossip I know. I know you have become good friends with him and Ron, and I am more than willing to put the past behind us if you would like to do that. I am free most of the day tomorrow (I am looking at flats to rent) so would you like to go get coffee and talk. I think the sooner we do this the better. Nothing ever gets easier when put off.

Hoping you're well,

Hermione J Granger

Not very far away an owl tapped on Draco Malfoy's window. After letting it in and retrieving the parchment from its leg, Draco smiled. Leave it to Hermione to beat him to the punch. He was planning to ask her to lunch tomorrow. The bird seemed to be waiting for a reply so he flipped the note over and wrote a quick message

Hermione,

You always were one to be straight to the point. I would very much like to join you for coffee tomorrow. Harry did mention you would probably be sending me a message soon. I have a friend in the real estate business and I will have him send me a list of decent flats for rent and bring it with me tomorrow. I also would like to put the past behind us. I will do this again in person, but I am very sorry for the hell I put you (and Harry and Ron as well) through. I will explain anything you would like to know tomorrow, just ask. Thank you for reaching out. I have no right to hope we will become friends, but I hope we will.

Hoping you're well also,

Draco L Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

**I am seriously blown away by the number of people who have added my story to their favorite lists. Thank you as well to all of you that have reviewed. It makes very happy that I decided to post this story. I am almost finished with writing it. So far I think it's about 20 chapters. I will continue to add a couple of chapters either every day, or every other day until I run out of proofread chapters :) Thank you again. And if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to send me a message!**

Chapter 5: Enemies no Longer

The next morning was sunny and warm. Hermione had received Draco's owl not 15 minutes after sending hers. She was grateful for the help finding a flat. She didn't even begin to know where to start. As Hermione walked Diagon Alley she began thinking about what she wanted to ask Malfoy. There were so many things running through her mind. She saw the coffee shop ahead and a man with blonde hair waiting outside of it. She was shocked when she saw him. He looked HOT! Nothing like the last time she saw him. He was wearing a Slytherin green sweater and Muggle jeans? Hermione shook her head at the thought. Draco looked up and smiled at her holding two coffees.

"Harry said you drank your coffee black with two sugars so I went ahead and got it. They were kind of busy in there and I wasn't sure how our conversation would go so…" Draco shifted uncomfortably as he looked at her.

"Draco, I'm not going to yell at you. Harry says you are a different person now. Hell, he lets you spend time with Jamie. He wouldn't do that if he didn't trust you. So I trust you as well. Let's start over." Hermione held her hand out to him "Hello, it's ever so nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Jean Granger. Gryffindor know it all and member of the so called Golden Trio"

Draco looked at her in amazement. Smiling he said "Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and former prick. Now a reformed death eater who wants nothing more than to befriend the beautiful Gryffindor princess and slight know it all" He finished by grasping her hand.

They walked over to Fortescue's ice cream parlor and sat at a table outside.

"Hermione, I want to thank you. You didn't have to be so understanding. I know I hurt you badly. And again, I am very sorry for being such a git."

"Thank you Draco. I appreciate the apology even though it isn't needed. I know you were going through hell. We're all older now. No point in holding grudges forever. So tell me about this new Draco Malfoy." Hermione cast a silencing spell around them so they could talk freely

"Well, I'm now the head of my family business, and work at the ministry as you know. I spend my free time with friends, usually Harry and Ginny. Jamie is a hoot and I just can't stay away long. Ron and I go to quidditch matches when we can. I've spent some time with the rest of the Weasleys as well. I stayed friends with Blaise. He is living in a Villa in Italy right now. I sold the Manor after my mother died. I just couldn't stand to stay there anymore. I bought a flat down the street from Grimmauld Place actually. I also have a summer home in Greece. I like to go there when I can."

"Wow, Greece. I've only been there once on business, but it was so beautiful. I'm really glad you and Ron are getting along too. I can imagine that was interesting at first."

"Oh it was. He broke my nose the first time he saw me. I was in Harry's office waiting for my next assignment and he had to run out for something and told me to just wait. Ron came in not expecting me and thought the worst. He punched me in the face just as Harry came back in. Honestly that was all it took. We were friends just days after."

"That's so Ron. Jump first, ask questions later" Hermione and Draco laughed easily. "Oh my goodness, we've been here for over 2 hours. Time flies when you're having fun." Hermione grabbed her purse. "I have an appointment to look at a flat not too far from here. If you're not busy, you're welcome to come. We could go to lunch after" Hermione realized she really didn't want him to leave yet.

"I have no plans today. I'd be glad to help you look at flats. In fact there is one across the street from me for rent as well. A friend of mine owns it. We could go by there after we finish, then I could make us lunch." Draco really wanted her to say yes. There's just something right about her.

"Definitely! Let's go."

The first flat wasn't a good choice. It didn't have a floo, and she realized she wanted to be closer to the Potters.

"Do you need to send an owl to your friend and tell him we're coming to look at the flat?"

"No, I show it for him when he's unavailable. Let's go look at it"

"Draco this place is amazing!" Hermione looked around in wonder. There was a library with a window seat. It was airy and light. The bedroom was red with gold accents and it had a floo." "Could you tell your friend I want it."

"Actually, I need to tell the truth. I own this flat. I bought it when I bought mine. Real estate is a good investment."

"Wow, so is yours this beautiful?"

"Even more. If you're okay with me being your landlord, we can get the papers signed and you moved in as soon as tomorrow."

"I love it. It feels like home."

"Then it's yours. Let's go to my flat and have lunch, then we'll get the papers signed"

Later that night, when Hermione was getting ready for bed she was shocked to realize that she was thinking about Draco and wondering what he was doing. She would be even more shocked to realize that Draco was lying in bed wondering the same thing about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Friends

2 weeks later

"We're throwing you a housewarming party" Ginny said happily. "It'll be a Welcome back, hey check out Hermione's flat, and a Congrats on the promotion party."

"Is that what you're going to put on the invitations?" Hermione laughed

"Maybe, or I could just send one invitation to a certain blonde and forget to send the rest if you know what I mean" Ginny smiled at her best friends blush

"I have no idea what you mean" Hermione retorted looking away "Draco and I are just friends; I thought that's what you and Harry wanted"

"Just friends don't check out each other's asses. Just friends don't spend HOURS together and forget how late it is. Just friends don't blush at the mention of the other" Ginny laughed knowingly

"Gin…"

"Hermione, you know I love you. And I love Draco. You guys are adorable together. I know you fancy him, just admit it."

"Okay fine. I will admit that he is GORGEOUS. And he's funny and charming. But we're just friends. I don't have time for a relationship. You know that. I'll be back at work shortly and he's busy too. Besides, he doesn't think of me that way. He's just trying to make up for the past. Even though I've told him he doesn't need to."

"Mione, In the beginning that may have been true, but it isn't now. He likes you. Just ask Harry. Draco is always asking about you. He's constantly saying things like "Hermione thinks…" or "Hermione prefers…" Or asking us if we think you'd like certain things. You should talk to him about it."

"I will. Does that make you happy, wife of the boy-who-gossips?"

"Very! Now seriously, we're having a party. My house, this Friday, and you better dress nice. It'll be fun"

"Sure it will, Gin."

**Friday Afternoon**

Hermione literally went through every outfit she had in her closet. NOTHING felt right. She kept telling herself she wasn't trying to find something to impress Draco. No, she just wanted to look her best. Unfortunately, whatever the illusive outfit was, it wasn't in her closet. This calls for an emergency shopping trip!

Hermione went to the floo and threw the glittering powder in shouting Grimmauld Place before stepping through.

"GINNY!" Hermione called

"Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked startled.

"I'm fine Harry. Just needed Ginny, is she home?"

"She took Jamie to the burrow for the evening. She should be back any second."

"Mione, what are you doing here?" Ginny called from behind her. She ran over to give her a hug. "Is everything okay?"

"I need something to wear tonight and I thought I'd see if you have a couple hours to go shopping with me?"

"Harry, think you can handle things here? The event company should be here to start decorating the ballroom in about an hour" Ginny informed him

"I got it. Have fun girls"

"Oh we will" Ginny said. "We're charging this trip on you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I am once again amazed by the response to this story. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! Tonight will be a one chapter update, I will be spending tomorrow morning proofreading and uploading more chapters, so maybe I can make up for it tomorrow. :) Also, the song in this chapter is "Long Time Coming" By Oliver James. It's from the movie "What A Girl Wants"**

Chapter 7: Party!

It was 8:00 and Hermione was finally ready. She had to give Ginny credit. That girl could shop! They had gone to 3 different stores. She found the perfect dress in the window of one of the shops it was such dark green it was almost black. Completely backless and fit like a glove. Ginny convinced her to buy a pair of shiny silver heels so tall that had it not been for magic, she wouldn't be able to walk in them. She did her hair half up, curling in perfect ringlets to her shoulders with a pretty flower clip holding it away from her face. Just a touch of muggle makeup and she looked perfect! Draco would be impressed. That thought brought her up short. Was she trying so hard just to impress him? No, that can't be it. She walked to the floo to keep herself from dwelling on it. Tonight was going to be fun.

When Hermione came out of the floo she stumbled in her ridiculously high heels. Luckily a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Be careful. Wouldn't want the guest of honor to be unable to dance at her own party" Draco said with a smile. "Are you okay"

"…Um…Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione was dazed. Draco looked delicious. He was wearing all black which set off his pale features amazingly. His jacket was tailored to fit his body in all the right places. Stop right there Hermione Granger! He is your friend.

"Sorry Draco. I think almost falling out of the floo dazed me a bit."

"Well then, how about I escort you into the ballroom. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself you know. And may I say you look gorgeous tonight." Draco was amazed to see how beautiful she looked. But then again, she always looks beautiful.

"Wait a second Mione, I forgot. I have a present for you" Draco handed her a small box with a silver bow.

"Draco, you didn't have to get me anything. Just having you as a friend, and here is more than gift enough."

"Well, I think these will set your dress off nicely."

Hermione opened the box and saw the most beautiful pair of diamond hoop earrings.

"Draco, these are way too much. I can't accept them."

"Yes you can. Congratulations on your promotion and your new home. I know you already have enough things for your flat, and I also missed your birthday so consider these an all occasion gift." He said with a smile. "I insist"

"Well I thank you very much." She said, putting them on. "Let's go join the party"

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight. The party had been a huge success. Hermione spent time with all of her friends and danced with nearly everyone there. She was sitting at a small table having a drink. She heard the DJ say this would be the last dance of the evening. A second later she heard someone ask her "Can I have this dance?"<p>

She looked up into those gray eyes and said "Certainly, Dray"

Draco led her to the dance floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did you enjoy your party?"

"I did. Everyone was so nice. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did."

She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his delicious scent. There wasn't any way to describe it, it was distinctly Draco. She smiled and listened to the song

_Everybody wants to be loved_  
><em>Every once in a while<em>  
><em>We all need someone to hold on to<em>  
><em>Just like a helpless child, yeah<em>  
><em>Can you whisper in my ear<em>  
><em>Let me know it's alright<em>

_It's been a long time coming_  
><em>Down this road and now I know<em>  
><em>What I've been searchin' for<em>  
><em>And like a lonely highway<em>  
><em>I'm tryin to get home<em>  
><em>Uh, love's been a long time comin<em>

_Didn't know I was lost till you find me_  
><em>Didn't know I was blind, but now I see<em>

"Mione?" Draco asked, pulled her a little tighter

"Hmm" Hermione looked into his eyes as they swayed to the music

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"…I'd love that" Hermione whispered

"Good, because I've been waiting all night to do this"

Draco leaned in and touched his lips to hers. And for a moment they were the only people in the world. Nothing was more important than this second.

Across the dance floor Ginny and Harry smiled. They knew if they could just get them together, their true feelings would come out. Harry kissed his wife and they walked hand in hand out of the ballroom.

"Do you think they'll notice that everyone left?"

"I don't think they were thinking about anyone else Gin. Let's go make good use of a kid free night" Harry said winking at his wife

"I like the way you think Mr. Potter" Ginny said

Harry swept her into his arms and ran up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the delay. I am trying to write the last few chapters of the story as well as proofread the chapters I have done. Also a warning. The story will be earning it's M rating shortly! As always thank you for the reviews!**

Chapter 8: So this is love

**2 months later**

"I miss you to babe. I'll see you when you get home tomorrow." Hermione said into the phone.

"Have a good night Mione"

"I will Dray"

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Ginny said, scaring Hermione nearly to death.

"Merlin Ginny! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Hermione put her hand to her racing heart

"No, just wanted to check up on you. When will Draco be home?"

"Tomorrow night." Hermione smiled "I've missed him so much. He told me last night that when he gets back he isn't taking another auror mission for a while. Work is a little busy for me right now, but we're talking about going to go to his house in Greece for a week when we have some free time"

"Mione, I'm so happy for you guys. You make it seem so effortless."

"Believe me Gin, It isn't effortless. We're both so busy with work that sometimes we go days without talking to each other. But when we do get together, it's worth it. I never realized how much I was missing out on. It's like we're two pieces of the same puzzle."

"Hermione Jean Granger… You love him!"

"Yes Mrs. Potter… I do." Hermione said with a smile. "I'm planning to tell him tomorrow when I see him"

"When did you know?"

"Honestly, I think it was the night of the party. We danced for over an hour, just in our own little world. It was wonderful. I was slightly embarrassed when I realized everyone was gone and I didn't even notice. I told him I was sorry for keeping him out so late and he said "There is nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you"

"Oh Mione. That is so romantic. Does he say stuff like that all the…."

Ginny was interrupted by Hermione's ringing mobile phone. It was Harry

"Hey, Harry..."

"Is Ginny with you?" Harry asked her, sounding terrified.

"Yeah, she popped over and we were talking. What's wrong?" Hermione was starting to worry

"Bring Ginny and meet me at St Mungos. There's been an accident. Draco was hurt"

Hermione felt all the blood leave her face

"Harry… is he okay?"

"I don't know sweetheart. It didn't look good"


	9. Chapter 9

**The songs in this chapter are "Not Alone" By Darren Criss and "Love of my Life" By Jim Brickman. I'm planning to add links to all the songs from the story on my profile n the next few days. **

Chapter 9: The accident

Hermione and Ginny flooed to St Mungos and rushed to Harry's side.

"Please tell me he's okay. I love him and I haven't even told him yet…" Hermione collapsed in the chair in tears.

"Hey none of that. He's in with a healer now. They should be out in a minute." Harry pulled Hermione onto his lap. "Shh." He held her while she cried. Ginny went to the nurse's desk to see if she could get any more information. About 10 minutes later a healer walked out.

"Mr Potter. Come with me please."

"Healer Smith, this is Hermione Granger. She's Draco's girlfriend. Can she come along?"

"Of course, follow me please"

They were sitting in a spacious office with green and silver furnishings. This made her think of Draco and she begin to tear up again. Harry wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder.

"What can you tell us Healer Smith"

"Well, it looks like Mr. Malfoy was hit with some kind of dark curse. We're still trying to figure out exactly which one. His brain activity is normal, he just won't wake up. Until he wakes up we won't be able to assess the damage. It is possible he won't know who anyone is, He may not have the same personality, or he could be completely fine. He has a cracked skull from a fall. It has been repaired. He also has two broken ribs, a broken arm and a sprained ankle. We've healed him the best we can until he wakes up."

"Can I see him healer" Hermione asked tearfully

"Sure dear. Talk to him. He may be able to hear you, we don't know for sure. You may stay as long as you like."

"Thank you Healer" Harry said

"You're very welcome. He is in room 508"

Hermione hated hospitals. It didn't matter if it was magical or muggle. The last time Hermione had been in a hospital she was being told her parents were dead. After the war she went to Austrailia and gave them back their memories. They came back to England and reopened their practice. It was storming one night and they ran off the road and hit a tree. They died instantly. Hermione shivered.

"Hey. He's going to be okay. This isn't like your parents."

"But Harry, what if he doesn't remember me?"

"You have to have faith."

They walked in to the dark room together and Hermione had to stifle a sob. She had never seen him so pale. "Draco, I hope you can hear me. You need to get better. I have something to tell you..." She broke down then. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. Ginny saw her friend in distress and wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be okay. Harry sent an owl to Kingsley. You don't have to worry about work. I brought you a bag with your toothbrush and a change of clothes in it. I figured you'd want to stay."

Hermione nodded.

"Harry and I are going to let you have some time with him. If you need us just call. Anytime of night, no matter what, do you hear me?"

"Thanks Gin. Sorry I'm such a wreck." Hermione put her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"You're not a wreck, you're scared. Just be with him. He'll wake up soon."

Draco had no idea where he was. He remembered being in an alley and hearing someone cast petrificus totalus on him. After that his only thought was Hermione. He also realized he hurt like hell. If this is dying, it sucks. He started to laugh, but realized that hurt even more. He couldn't open his eyes. But he could hear someone singing softly

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<p>

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Hermione! He tried to wake up to tell her he loves her, but the darkness pulled him back.

The healer came in and told her there was a small change. The monitoring spells detected a change in his brain activity when she sang! It was a small victory, but she'd take it. It had been 2 days. They were just waiting for him to wake up. Hermione had transfigured his bed so she could lay with him. She snuggled close and started singing a different song.

I am amazed

when I look at you

I see you smiling back at me

It's like all my dreams come true

I am afraid

If I lost you

I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track

In this crazy lonely world

Sometimes it's so hard to believe

When the nights can be so long

And faith gave me the strength and kept me holding on

You are the love of my life

And I'm so glad you found me you are the love of my life Baby put your arms around me

I guess this is how it feels when you finally find something real

My angel in the night you are my love

The love of my life

Hermione felt his hand tighten around hers. Her heart nearly stopped.

"Can you hear me Dray. Squeeze my hand again"

She felt him squeeze it again

"Open your eyes for me baby. Can you do that? Please?"

He squeezed her hand again.

"It's okay if you can't. Let's try something else. Squeeze once for yes, twice for no. Do you know who I am?

One squeeze

"Thank goodness. Do you know where you are"

Two squeezes

"It's okay, I'll help you. You are in the hospital. You were hurt on a mission. Do you remember going on a mission?"

One squeeze.

"Good. That's good. Okay, just hold my hand I'm going to call your healer."

Hermione conjured a patronus to tell Healer Smith what was going on and to tell Harry and Ginny to come.

"Are you still with me Dray?"

One squeeze

"Are you in pain?"

One squeeze

"Okay, that's good."

"Miss Granger, has he been able to open his eyes at all?" Healer Smith asked her, picking up his chart

"No Healer. He's been squeezing my hand to answer questions. He didn't know where he was, but he did remember being on a mission. He isn't in pain, and he knows who I am!" Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes

"Okay Miss Granger, could you wait in the hall while I give Mr Malfoy a thorough exam?'

"Okay, I'll just…"

Two squeezes

"He's saying no. Dray, no what? You don't want me to go?"

One squeeze

"It's going to be okay, can you try to talk for me?"

Two Squeezes

"Okay. I'm not going to leave you for long. Your healer needs to check you. I'm going to go call Harry and Ginny. I'll be back in 5 minutes. Okay"

One squeeze

Hermione left the room and collapsed against the wall sobbing. That's where Harry and Ginny found her.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, the healer is checking him, He remembers me! I was so scared he wouldn't. He can't talk and he can't open his eyes, but he can answer questions by squeezing your hand. He remembers going on the mission. He didn't know where he was though. He didn't want me to leave him for the healer to check him, but I finally talked him into it. I told him I had to call you guys. I think he's going to be alright" Hermione smiled for the first time in two days


	10. Chapter 10

**The song in this chapter is "I Finally Found Someone" By Barbara Streisand and Bryan Adams**

Chapter 10: Healing

Hermione went back into the room. She walked to the side of the bed and held Draco's hand while the healer told her what she figured out.

"I think we know what curse he was hit with. It was used during the war to incapacitate victims by freezing their body, cutting off all senses, but heightening your brain activity. It makes you fear more and makes you completely alert while you're being tortured. This one seems to not have been cast correctly and has only frozen his face. We're working on a counter curse now. Someone will be up shortly. While the curse is being lifted you won't be able to be in the room, but you can wait in the hall. I'll let you know when someone will be up."

"Thank you Healer" Hermione said

"Hear that babe. We're going to get you all fixed up"

One squeeze.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later Hermione was in the hall with Harry and Ginny. She could hear the healers in the room, but they wouldn't let her back in.<p>

"Relax Mione, as soon as they can they will let you back in" Harry hugged her

"Miss Granger, He's asking for you. He's 100% fine, just exhausted. In fact, he can go home within the hour. He shouldn't be alone for the next couple of days though. If you don't want to stay with him, I can set up a nurse."

"I'll ask him, but I'd like to do it."

"Hermione, Ginny and I are going to go pick Jamie up and meet you at your flat. You think you can handle this?"

"Definitely!"

She opened the door to see him propped against the headboard.

"Man Granger, You look terrible. You'd think someone was hurt or something" Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione burst into tears

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry. Come here"

He held his arms out to here and she went gratefully. She curled up next to him while he rocked her and said words of comfort she'd never remember.

"I was so scared Dray" She whispered

"I know baby. It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I heard you singing to me. I wanted to tell you I was okay. That was pretty smart, figuring out that whole hand squeezing thing. I was so frustrated not being able to tell you anything."

"Well, they don't call me the brightest witch of my age for nothing" She said with a small smile.

"Did you say you had something important to tell me?"

"Yes, I did. Dray, I love you. I've loved you since the night you asked me to be your girlfriend. I was telling Ginny when I found out you were hurt and I was so scared I'd never get to…"

Draco interrupted her with a kiss like none she had ever experienced, true fireworks.

"I Love you too Hermione. More than anything"

* * *

><p>After much discussion it was decided that Draco would stay with Hermione at her flat for the next two days as the Healer ordered. If he was okay after that, He would go home. If not Hermione would go stay at his flat with him until he got his strength back. When Hermione and Draco went into her flat from the floo they were surprised to see Jamie hiding behind Harry shaking.<p>

"Hey buddy, you okay?' Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, I was just worried about Uncle Draco."

"Come here, It's okay, he's all better. Just a little tired" Hermione said with a smile

Jamie launched himself at Draco with tears pouring down his face

"I was so scared. I heard you got hurt by someone bad. Then I heard mommy say Hermione was scared you were going to die, I didn't want you to die Uncle Dray. I love you"

"Hey, I'm okay. See, no scars or anything. And I love you to buddy, and when I feel all better we'll go to the park, just us and feed the ducks. How does that sound?"

"Great! But can Mione come with us Uncle Dray? I think she would like that." Then Jamie whispered in his ear "Cause I think she likes you like mommy likes daddy"

Draco smiled and whispered in Jamie's ear "good, cause I like her like your dad likes your mom"

After dinner the Potters took a very tired Jamie home with promises that Draco was going to be fine, and he could see him tomorrow.

Hermione went into her room to get it all set up for Draco. She went out to tell him it was ready and found him sound asleep on the sofa. Gently she shook him awake.

"Dray, wake up babe. Let's get you to bed okay"

She helped support him as they walked into her room. She pulled back the covers and helped him get comfortable.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Just you" And he pulled back the covers on his other side.

"It's okay, Dray, I can take the couch. I want you to be comfortable."

"And I will be, when I can hold you. I could have died Mione, please stay with me."

"Okay, just give me a second to get ready."

Hermione grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out Draco was waiting for her. She pulled back the covers and snuggled close. "It's different doing this with you when you're conscious"

"Give me 10 minutes and I won't be." Draco said with a laugh. "Thank you Mione, for being there in the hospital with me, and for loving me."

"You're welcome love. Now go to sleep."

"Sing for me?"

"Sure"

_I finally found someone_

_that knocks me off my feet_

_I finally found the one_

_that makes me feel complete  
>We started over coffee<em>

_we started out as friends_

_It's funny how from simple things_

_the best things begin_

_This time it's different_

_It's all because of you_

_It's better than it's ever been  
>'Cause we can talk it through<br>Oohh, my favorite line was _

_Can I call you sometime?_

_It's all you had to say_

_To take my breath away_

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone_

_Someone to share my life_

_I finally found the one_

_to be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do,  
>It's just got to be you<em>

_My life has just begun_

_I finally found someone_

When she looked over again, he was asleep. She kissed him gently and said "I love you Draco. I glad we have each other"


	11. Chapter 11

**The end of this chapter has my first attempt at writing smut in it. Just a warning. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: The sneakiness of Slytherins

Hermione spent the next 2 days being Draco's nurse. He tried to convince her he was fine, but you can't change being a rule follower overnight. He did tire more easily than normal, but other than that, he was fine. They had even taken Jamie to the park this morning.

"Okay Dray, we made a deal. If you weren't feeling 100% well I agreed to come stay at your flat." Hermione said. In her head she was trying to decide what she wanted. Part of her wanted him to say he was fine. The other part wanted him to say he needed her.

"I don't know Mione, I feel okay, but I've been getting so tired. Maybe another couple of days wouldn't hurt. We can stay here if you want." Draco replied. But in his head he was thinking please agree to come to my place.

"No Dray, a deal is a deal. Let me grab a bag and we'll go."

Hermione ran to her room and grabbed her pajamas. As she was packing she found a very naughty set of lingerie in her drawer. Hmm, she thought. Maybe I'll take it. If he starts feeling better, I could reward him. With a naughty smile, she summoned the rest of the things she would need and walked down the hall to meet Draco.

They walked across the street hand in hand. She was just realizing that they really hadn't spent any time at his flat together. She had been there a couple of times, but it was usually for a few minutes before they were going on a date. They usually hung out at her place.

"You look deep in thought my love." Draco kissed her.

"I was just thinking that I hadn't really spent much time here."

"You're right. You just seem to love your flat so much, I never really pushed it."

"Thanks Dray, but we can spend time here too."

"Once you see it all, you may never want to leave."

Draco lowered the wards and they went into the sitting room

"Dray, it's beautiful." The back of the room was solid windows. It looked into the back lot with a large back yard, trees, even a pond with a waterfall."

"Let me give you the tour. This is the sitting room. Over to the left is the kitchen and dining room. We'll look at those later. Straight across from us through the double doors is the parlor. Up the stairs here are all the bedrooms, my office, and the library, but over to the right is something I think will interest you more." They walked through a set of French doors into a beautiful music room. The walls were a light, almost silvery Gray. The floors looked like black marble and there was a large Grand Piano in the middle of the room. There was also a love seat and 2 chairs that were white leather beside a giant sound system. "There is a closet over there with sheet music and a couple of acoustic guitars as well"

"Dray this is fantastic"

"I'm glad you like it. Do you play?"

"A little, I've always been more of a singer. I take it you play?"

"I do. I am classically trained, but I prefer popular music. I can also play guitar. I sing a little, but not like you."

Hermione blushed "Thanks love. Will you play something for me?

"I'd be glad to"

He sat at the magnificent grand piano and pulled her onto the bench next to him. "I think you'll recognize this one. You sang it to me in the hospital. That was what made me realize how much I love you"

He began playing Jim Brickman's "Love of my Life"

He looked at her when he finished and saw the tears running down her cheeks as she silently cried.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just love you so much. I keep thinking about how I could have lost you without ever telling you. Hearing you play that song just reminded me how close it was."

"Hey, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her gently. "I love you with all my heart. I'm never letting you go"

He picked her up and carried her to the sofa. With a quick flick of his wand he made it big enough they could lounge on it together. He curled up beside her and pulled her close, just holding her tight. He ran his fingers through her hair and saw her eyes close. At first he thought she was falling asleep until she pressed her body close to him and fused their lips together. He ran his tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted easily. He slid her hair back over her shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck just under her ear. Hearing her light moan made him realize that was a VERY good place to start. He nipped at her neck before moving up to her ear. Barely above a whisper he told her "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me" Hermione shocked him by pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist. "If you stop, I will hurt you!" She reached down and grabbed the tail of her t-shirt pulling it over her head, and then she stood up, pulling him to a sitting position. She pulled his shirt over his head as well, then leaned forward to kiss him on the neck. She whispered in his ear "I need to feel you" And he was lost. She placed gentle kisses on his cheek, his neck, above his ear. Then he felt a nip on his ear. He never knew she could be so sexy. She ran her fingers down his chest and reached down to undo his belt and jeans. He helped her remove them until he was stripped down to his silk boxers. "You look so hot right now Mr Malfoy." She stood up and removed her jeans until she was standing in only her lace panties and Bra. "You Hermione are beautiful." He pulled her to him and she straddled his lap again. To say she felt amazing against him would be an understatement. This was fucking fantastic! She was so warm. He moaned when she rubbed her hot sex against his straining erection. "Did you like that baby, she asked grinding her hips against him a little harder"

"God Hermione, you have no idea." He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She let him remove it and toss it to the floor. "So beautiful" He reached up and kneaded her breasts as she writhed against him. She couldn't begin to describe how amazing it felt, especially when he leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth. "Oh Dray" she moaned as he bit down just a little. His hands slid down to caress her ass and pull her tighter against him. He needed more friction. She pushed him back and stood up, kneeling on the floor in front of him. With a flick of her wand she vanished his boxers and left him naked under her hot stare. "Like what you see?"

"Very much." Just looking at him in all his glory was making her panties even wetter. She reached forward and took him in her hand. He was BIG. She stroked him gently and watched his eyes close and his head fall back. It made her feel powerful. She slid her hand down to the base of his cock and ran her tongue all the way from the base to the tip. His moan of pure lust made her feel empowered. She looked up at him and said "Watch me" as if he would do anything else. He watched as she looked right into his eyes and slid her warm mouth all the way down his length. "Oh My God Mione" He groaned. He could feel his cock going down her throat as she bobbed her head. He involuntarily fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her further down onto his cock. She relaxed her throat and let him thrust into her mouth a few times. She gently caressed his balls while bobbing her head and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Draco moaned "Hermione if you don't stop I'm going to cum" She looked up into his eyes and moaned around his length. His fingers tightened in her hair and he tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't let him. She started bobbing her head faster and he couldn't control it he thrust up into her mouth and came with a groan. "Mione, you killed me. Really."

"All in a days work. She said with a smile, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand."

"Hmm, yes it is. And now it's my turn to work." He laid her down on the sofa and slid her panties down her legs. "My, did that turn you on? Your panties are soaked."

He slid a finger into her and she moaned. "Oh Draco. Yes" He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and ran his tongue down her folds. She tasted amazing. He concentrated his tongue on her clit licking in small circles, then slid two fingers in slowly, curling just a bit "OhMy God. Dray, Right there"

"You like that baby" He asked thrusting his fingers. "Cum for me baby." And with one more flick of her clit she did. When she looked up at him with a smile she saw he was hard and ready again. "Make love to me Dray"

He slowly slid in to her, letting her adjust to him. "So tight baby. So good"

"Don't be gentle Dray, Fuck Me!"

And he did. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and pounded into her. She only felt a haze of pleasure. "I'm almost there baby. I'm going to cum." She moaned. He was close too, but he wanted to make sure she went first. He slid his hand down between them and found her clit, rubbing it hard. "Cum baby. Cum on my cock. I want to feel you!" And that was all it took. She saw stars! Draco felt her clamp down on his length and with just a couple of thrusts he fell over the edge. He collapsed next to her, pulling her so she was draped across his chest. "Wow"

"Wow is right." Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly "Shit Dray, Are you okay. You're supposed to be resting and here I am practically throwing myself at you. Are you tired. We can go upstairs…"

He interrupted her with a kiss. "Hermione, I'm fine. Never better in fact. I would have been fine coming home on my own, but I played up the tiredness a little more so you would come with me. I wasn't ready to give you up yet."

"Well" She said with a yawn. "You could have just asked you know." She conjured a blanket to cover them and curled up next to him. "I think we should take a nap though, just to be safe."

"I couldn't agree more" Draco said kissing her temple. "I love you, my sexy Gryffindor"

"I love you more my sexy Slytherin"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Waking up beside you

When Hermione woke the next morning, it took her a minute to remember where she was. When she opened her eyes and saw Draco asleep beside her the night before came flooding back. After having a nap downstairs in the music room, they decided to christen the rest of the flat. They made love in the parlor, the kitchen counter, and the wall by the stairs. By the time they made it to the bedroom they were too tired to do anything else.

Hermione decided she needed a shower. She got out of bed as quietly as possible so she didn't wake him up, and walked into the bathroom. The room was HUGE. The counters and the tub were black marble. There was a huge shower to one side of the room with multiple shower heads. The tub looked almost big enough to swim in. Immediately, she changed her mind and decided on a bath.

Hermione pulled her hair up on top of her head and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. She slid in with a groan. If staying at Draco's flat meant she could use this tub, she'd never leave. She closed her eyes and laughed to herself.

"Want some company?" A scratchy voice asked

Her eyes flew open. She looked over at him leaning in the doorway. He looked amazing with his sleep pants hung low on his hips. Just seeing him without his shirt had her wanting him.

"I am wonderful at washing backs, as well as other things." He said with a wink.

"Well, what are you waiting for? There's plenty more room."

Draco joined her in the bath. He slid in behind her and pulled her against him. They just rested there for a bit. Hermione finally broke the silence. "You have the most amazing bathroom. I am so jealous."

"Well, you know it could be yours too if you wanted. I know it seems sudden, but how would you feel about moving in with me?"

Hermione leaned back so she could look in his eyes "Really, you would want that?"

"More than anything, but I don't want to pressure you into anything. I just realized when I woke up this morning that I don't ever want to let you go." Draco placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Well when you ask like that, how can I say no" She asked with a smile. She turned around in the tub so she could straddle his lap. "I love you so much. Do you know how hot you looked standing in the doorway earlier?"

"No, but I know how hot you looked lying in my tub with only bubbles covering that sexy body" He said with a wink "It made me jealous of the bubbles"

"Well, we can't have that can we?" she said moaning as she impaled herself on his hard cock

"mmm, no we can't" he grabbed her hips and thrust up into her. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure as Draco held her hips and set a fast rhythm.

"I'm not going to last" Draco panted

"Me either. Cum with me Dray!" Hermione screamed out her orgasm, the sound echoing in the large room. That was all he needed to fall over the edge with her. She collapsed on his chest and let her breathing slow.

"I think there might be more water on the floor than in the tub." Hermione laughed.

"Thank goodness for magic" Draco replied. With a flick of his wand all the water was off the floor.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco finished their bath and got dressed for the day. Hermione wanted to run over to her flat to get more clothes and some of her stuff. They had decided she would move her stuff over this weekend. She sent an owl to Kingsley letting him know she would be back at work the next day, and that she would stop by his office when she got there. Hermione walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Draco who was sitting at the table reading the daily prophet<p>

"Hey you" She whispered in his ear. "I'm going to run across the street, and I think I'm going to floo over to Ginny's and visit for a while. That okay?"

"You bet, I am going to go look over some of the financial stuff for Malfoy holdings and call the department heads to check in." He kissed her forehead. "We should go out tonight. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds awesome. What were you thinking?"

"It's a surprise. Meet me back here about 7. We'll do dinner,then go someplace fun. Dress up. We'll be in Muggle London." Draco said with a smirk

"Really, this will be interesting." She kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Hermione walked over to her flat. As she walked in she reflected on the past few days. This relationship was progressing so fast. Normally she was a stop, think, and make plans kind of girl, but this time she really was going with her gut. It was about 1:00 when Hermione flooed over to Grimmauld Place.<p>

"Ginny, where are you?"

"Kitchen!"

Hermione walked to the kitchen and saw Ginny making lunch for Jamie.

"Hey Gin. How are you today?"

"Not bad, just hanging around with Jamie. What are you up to?"

"Well, Draco is doing some stuff for work, And he asked me on a date tonight so I thought we could go shopping If you were up to it. And I wanted to talk to you about some interesting developments." Hermione said with a blush.

"Oh really. Well I bet I can guess what that is. Let me floo call mom and see if she can take Jamie for a few hours."

After a few minutes they got Jamie all packed up to go, with a promise that he would get to spend the weekend with Hermione very soon. Ginny and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley to look around.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Well, we're going into Muggle London tonight, so not too fancy, but I want to look at dresses for the Ministry Christmas ball as well."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Ginny said "I need to find a dress for that as well. So how about we look in Madame Malkin's first for the gowns, and then we can go to that Muggle shop in London you like so much."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Mione, what do you think of this one?"

Ginny stepped out of the fitting room in a floor length green satin dress. It was strapless with a gold Sash."

"Gin, you look beautiful. You should definitely get that one!"

"Miss Granger, I put another dress in your fitting room" Madam Malkin said with a smile "I think this one just might be what you're looking for"

Hermione walked into the fitting room and gasped. This was definitely THE ONE! The dress was silver. The top was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was pure crystal to the waist of the dress. The bottom was shimmery gray tulle with crystals sown into it like stars. It glittered in the light and made Hermione feel like a princess. It had an emerald green sash with matching shawl.

"Mione, come out so I can see it!" Ginny always was impatient. Hermione took a breath and opened the door.

"Hermione" Ginny gasped "Draco will flip when he sees you in that. You look so Slytherin. They both laughed.

"Gin, are you sure it isn't too much?"

"No way. That dress looks like it was made just for you. Just by the look on your face I can tell you'll never be okay with another dress."

"You're totally right. I can see myself dancing the night away with the love of my life."

The girls paid for their dresses and left them with the seamstress to be altered. They would be delivered to Grimmauld Place the day before the ball which was still a couple of weeks away. After saying hello to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, the girls made their way into Muggle London. Ginny and Hermione both found a couple of nice outfits. Hermione chose a red spaghetti strapped dress that settled just above her knees and fit like a glove for their date tonight. She knew she could pair it with some amazing heels she had a home. They both found shoes to go with their ministry ball dresses as well. Gold for Ginny, emerald green for Hermione. With their purses considerably lighter after their shopping trip they made their way back to the leaky cauldron to talk before picking up Jamie.

"So I've been waiting all day Mione, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Draco. He asked me to move in with him, and I said yes" Hermione said with a shy smile

"Mione that's wonderful. I knew you guys would be great together."

"But Gin, do you think this is happening all too soon? I mean, I make plans. I didn't even think about it when he asked, I just said yes! Am I crazy?"

"No, you aren't." Ginny reached across the table and took her hand. "You're no crazier than I am. I married the man I fell in love with at eleven. I always knew when you found the right person all your lists and plans would go right out the window. Sometimes you have to think with your heart and not your head. You both have had so much bad shit happen to you. Enjoy yourselves now. You both deserve this."

"You're right Gin, we do. He makes me feel whole again. I know he'll never leave me. He's the one, I can feel it"

"Me too Mione, and to think, I just thought you were going to tell me you finally had sex with him" Ginny laughed

"Well uh. We did that too" Mione blushed

"AND YOU JUST NOW TOLD ME!, What the hell! Well… How was the Slytherin sex god in bed?"

"Well," Hermione said with a mischievous smile. "I don't know about the bed, but in the parlor, on the kitchen counter, and in the bath tub he is AMAZING"

Ginny looked at Hermione in shock. "You go girl! I am so jealous of you right now!"

"Why, you have Harry. I can't imagine he would be bad in bed. Mind you, I don't want details." Hermione shivered at the thought.

"No, he isn't, but it's more difficult when you have a child. You can't just drop everything for hot sex. Enjoy it Mione, for me too!" Ginny winked. "Now let's get out of here so we can go pick up my little man"

Hermione decided after spending some time with Molly and Arthur to go get ready for her date at her flat. After a hot shower she used her wand to charm her hair into a fancy up do. A little make up, and the diamond hoop earring Draco gave her and the look was complete. She decided to floo into his flat instead of walking over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was really fun to write. The songs are "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" By the Glee Cast (and many other people) and "Cruisin" By Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow**

Chapter 13: The date

"Mione, you look good enough to eat!" Draco's eyes darkened with lust as he took in her appearance.

"Well, if you play your cards right big boy, maybe after this date you can taste all of my you'd like" She said with a wink. "Now stop looking at me like that or I'm going to take you upstairs to the bedroom and this dress will be wasted."

"Well we can't have that" Draco replied, kissing her on the head

Draco and Hermione enjoyed a snowy walk through the city. It was beautiful at night. They had a romantic dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant overlooking the river. After dinner Draco took her hand and led her down a side street near the restaurant. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

He pulled her into a club where she was shocked to see Harry and Ginny as well as Ron and his girlfriend Tina.

"Hi guys. What's going on?"

"Well" Ginny explained "We started coming her occasionally for drinks awhile back and now they have added karaoke. Draco thought you might enjoy it since we know how much you love to sing"

Hermione laughed. This was going to be so much fun!

"Do you guys sing too?"

"Well I do, sometimes I can get Draco to sing with me." Ginny said. "Harry doesn't which is probably better for all of us"

"Hey! It's a good thing I love you Ginny Potter" Harry shouted at her but the smile he sent her way made everyone realize he wasn't really all that upset. "She is right though. I am rubbish at singing."

"I'll sing with you guys" Tina said shyly.

"That'd be great Tina. Let's go pick some songs" Hermione grabbed her and Ginny's hand. "You'll sing one with me right Dray?"

"Anything for you my love"

"Good I know just the song"

There were a few other singers in the club, and they were pretty good. Soon the DJ called Ginny to the microphone and she did an amazing rendition of Adele's "Set Fire to the Rain." After Ginny was Tina and she sang "Only Prettier" by Miranda Lambert. You could tell she was nervous, but she did a wonderful job. Then it was Hermione's turn. As Draco watched her walk up to the stage he asked Ginny "What song did she pick?" Ginny just smiled at him "You'll see"

Hermione took the microphone in her hand and took a deep breath. She didn't usually sing for crowds, but when she saw Draco looking up at her with such pride she knew she could do it. She waited while the opening notes played then closed her eyes and began to sing

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_

_to the dark and the endless skies_

_my love_

_And the first time_

_ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hands_

_like the trembling heart of a captive bird that was there at my command_

_my love_

_And the first time ever i lay with you_

_i felt your hear so close to mine_

_and I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_and last til the end of time my love_

_The first time ever i saw_

_your face_

_your face_

_your face_

When she finished the room was silent. She became nervous thinking maybe she didn't do very well when the room erupted in applause. Hermione said thank you and blushed a little at the attention. She walked slowly back to the table as the other patrons told her what an amazing job she did. Draco stood and pulled her to him "That was amazing" He whispered in her ear "I am so proud of you"

"Thanks"

"Wow Mione, I always knew you could sing, but that was amazing!" Ron said

"Thanks Ron." She said, blushing slightly

The DJ called her and Draco up to the stage.

"What are we singing?"

"Cruisin, by Huey Lewis and Gwenyth Paltrow. It's from a really cool movie. Do you know it? I guess I should have asked you first."

"I know it. And I've seen the movie."

They stepped onto the stage and each grabbed a mic.

**(Draco**,Hermione,_Together)_

**Baby let's cruise** away from here  
><strong>Don't be confused<strong>, the way is clear  
><em>&amp; if you want it you got it forever<em>  
><em>This is not a one night stand, baby, yeah so<br>__Let the music take your mind, ooh_  
><em>Just release &amp; you will find<em>  
><em>You're gonna fly away<em>  
><em>Glad you're goin' my way<em>  
><em>I love it when we're cruisin' together<em>  
><em>The music is played for love,<em>  
><em>Cruisin' is made for love<em>  
><em>I love it when we're cruisin' together<em>

**Baby tonight** belongs to us  
><strong>Everything's right<strong>, do what you must  
><em>&amp; inch by inch we get closer &amp; closer<em>  
><em>To every little part of each other<em> ooh baby, **yeah So**

_Let the music take your mind_  
><em>Just release &amp; you will find<em>  
><em>You're gonna fly away<em>  
><em>Glad you're going my way<em>  
><em>I love it when we're cruisin' together<em>  
><em>The music is played for love,<em>  
><em>Cruisin' is made for love<em>  
><em>I love it when we're cruisin' together<em>

Cruise with me baby  
>OOH<p>

_Baby let's cruise_  
><em>Let's flow, let's glide<em>  
><em>Ooooh let's open up,<em> & go inside  
><em>&amp; if you want it you got it forever<em>  
><em>I can just stay there inside you<em>  
><em>&amp; love you baby,<em>

_Let the music, take your mind_  
><em>Just release &amp; you will find<em>  
><em>You're gonna fly (away)<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm glad you're going my way<em>  
><em>I love it, when we're cruisin together<em>  
><em>The music is played for love,<em>  
><em>Cruisin' is made for (love)<em>  
><em>I love it, I love it, I love it<em>  
><em>You're gonna fly away<em>  
><em>Yeah, glad you're going my way<em>  
><em>I love it when we're cruisin' together<em>  
><em>(The music is played for love)<em>  
><em>It's love music<em>  
><em>(Cruisin' is made for love)<em>

The applause in the room was deafening. All of their friends were standing in the back and Ginny was bouncing up and down. Hand in hand they made their way back to their friends.

Draco and Hermione said goodnight to their friends and apparated back to his flat. As soon as they were inside Draco kicked the door shut with his foot and fused his lips to hers. "God Mione, you are amazing" He threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs to the bedroom with lightning speed.

"Draco, put me down!" Hermione laughed "You're going to break your back"

"Not likely my sexy temptress. I love this dress, but you know when I'll like it even more?"

"When is that?"

"When it's pooled on my floor" and with that as her only warning, Draco charmed her clothes to remove themselves "I love magic" He said

"Mmmm, Me too" She said as she did the same to him. There was no slow and sweet. It was hot, sweaty sex. Draco thrust into her with all he had. She was writhing beneath him urging him on and as soon as he felt her tighten around him he came with a moan. No one had ever made him lose control like her. Hermione was shattered! "Draco, if I were to die right now, I could die a happy woman"

"Happy to be of assistance my lady" Draco smirked "But I think I'd rather have you alive if you don't mind."


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's kind of short, but I thought you might enjoy a couple more chapters today :) I'm posting another one as well!**

**Thank you for your kind reviews. :)**

Chapter 14: The big move

Hermione was standing in her flat loading the last box of her things when Ginny walked in. "You okay hun?"

"I'm fine" Hermione said with a smile "I was just thinking about how much had changed in the past few months."

"I know right. We're having dinner tonight at my place. Draco is already there. I told him I would help you with the last few things."

"Thanks Gin. All I have to do is take this box over and I'm done."

"Awesome. I'll meet you there then"

"Sure"

Hermione dropped the box in the parlor and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

"Hey babe, did you get everything over?"

"Yes. Thanks for all your help earlier" Hermione kissed him on the cheek

"No problem. Harry and Ginny are waiting in the parlor. Jamie won't calm down, so whatever is going on he is super excited about."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting"

When Draco and Hermione walked into the room Jamie stopped jumping. "Mom, they're here now! Can we tell them now?"

"Go ahead Jamie." Harry and Ginny said

"We're having a baby!"

"That's amazing you guys!" Draco and Ginny ran over to hug them all

"We don't know what we're having yet of course, but as soon as we know we'll let you know." Ginny was glowing.

"We would like you guys to be this baby's godparents" Harry smiled at them

"Harry that would be amazing, thank you so much!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes

"Mate, I would be honored" Draco said "Let's go celebrate in your study with a drink so the girls can talk"

"Sounds great."

Draco and Harry sat down in his study.

"Firewhiskey?"

"Is there anything better?" Draco smirked

"Nope."

"Are you worried about being a father again?" Draco asked

"Nope. I figure Jamie's still alive so we must have done something right."

"That's true. I'm really happy for you" Draco said examining the liquid in his glass.

"I get the feeling there's something you wanted to talk to me about Dray" Harry said "You can talk to me about anything you know"

"I know. Actually, you're the only one I can talk to about this. Hermione doesn't have any family left and you are the closest friend she has, more like a brother even. I want to ask your permission to marry her." Draco looked up at Harry whose face didn't register enough shock.

"I take it you guessed I'd be asking you that soon huh"

"Honestly, I'm surprised you waited this long." Harry laughed. "Draco, you make her smile. You are her everything, and when you got hurt and she thought you wouldn't make it I have only seen her that devastated once, when she found out her parents were dead. You have my permission. When are you going to ask her?"

"Im glad you asked, because I'm going to need your help with that" Draco smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Christmas Ball

The next few weeks flew by and soon they were getting ready for the annual ministry Christmas Ball. Ginny and Hermione decided to get ready at Grimmauld place and meet the boys at the ball. They wanted to be able to make their grand entrance. They spent hours pampering themselves with massages and facials. They had their make-up done by a lovely lady in London then spelled their hair into fancy up do's Hermione left soft curls around her face. When Hermione went to get her dress she found a box wrapped with a green bow and a note from Draco

My Love,

I couldn't let this evening pass without giving you one of your Christmas gifts early. I hope you like them and they shine as beautifully as your smile.

All My Love,

Draco

Hermione opened the box with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness"

Hermione was amazed. Inside the box was the most beautiful set of Jewelry she had ever seen. The necklace was a chain of solid diamonds with an emerald teardrop pendant in the middle. There was also a diamond and emerald tennis bracelet and a pair of diamond earrings with an emerald teardrop that dangled from the bottom. When Ginny saw them she gasped

"Hermione, I would bet anything these were his mother's. I think I saw her wear them once at a gala. And they match your dress perfectly!" She squealed.

Ginny helped her get all her jewelry on and then they apparated to the foyer of the ministry. Draco would be waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the ballroom to receive her and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Ginny went first. Harry looked dashing in his bottle green dress robes. Jamie looked adorable as well, but she only had eyes for Draco as she descended the steps.

Draco looked up just in time to see the most beautiful sight on earth. Hermione was a vision! She looked at him with the most radiant smile. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he held his arm out to her

"You look fantastic love"

"Thanks Dray, you look pretty dashing yourself."

Draco was wearing black dress robes with silver trim, and they fit him spectacularly. Everyone smiled at them as they walked onto the dance floor. It was a slow song that neither of them knew, but they enjoyed the moment. Draco was just glad he got to hold her. He knew that many of the men present were highly jealous of him right now. This of course made him smile even more.

As the evening wore on Hermione danced with nearly everyone. Even Jamie wanted his turn. She didn't realize how late it was getting until she saw Jamie sleeping on a couple of chairs in the back. Harry assured her they were getting ready to leave, but suddenly Draco was walking onto the stage with a microphone in his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I am very happy with the way this chapter came out. I hope you love it as much as I do. :)**

Chapter 16: Yes or No

"Excuse me everyone, could I have your attention please. Mister Potter, if you please?"

"Mione, follow me" Harry smiled at the confused look on her face

Draco started speaking again as Harry led her to the front of the room

"While I wait for someone very important I would like to say that the past few months have been the best in my life, and that is because of a very special woman. Miss Hermione Granger. Hermione was shocked. Draco was much more of a private person usually. Harry had led her to a chair just to the right of the stage Draco was descending. "Mione if you would please have a seat. I have something special for you. You have sung for me many times, and I would like to return the favor."

Hermione could already feel the tears in her eyes.

"While I may not be as good as the beautiful lady in front of me, I'm going to give this a shot."

A microphone stand appeared in front of him and Harry handed him an acoustic guitar. Hermione Instantly recognized the song with a shock.

Forever can never be long enough for me to  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<p>

Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say<br>Hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me to  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<p>

Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<p>

Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<p>

And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm

As the music came to a close Hermione felt the tears running down her cheeks. He got down on one knee, opened a small velvet box, and showed her the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. He smiled up at her and asked "Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

Hermione tried to form words, but she just couldn't. She looked into his eyes that were shining with emotion and nodded.

With the crowd cheering Draco grabbed her and spun her around in circles. He had never been happier in his entire life. He put her back on her feet and slid the ring onto her left ring finger, where it would stay forever!


	17. Chapter 17

**:) Here is another chapter for you! Also, since I forgot to put it in the last chapter, the song Draco used to propose was "Marry Me" By Train**

Chapter 17: Emotions

Hermione woke up the morning after the ball wrapped in the arms of the man she loved more than anything. She smiled when she remembered the night before. She was engaged! To Draco Malfoy! She laughed when she felt his strong arms tighten around her "How is my beautiful fiancé today?"

"Pretty amazing! I still can't believe it!" She turned over so she was facing him. "Thank you for the way you asked me. It made me feel so special."

"Well, that was the plan. I came up with the idea, and Harry told me I should do it at the ball in front of everyone. I bet we made the front page of the Daily Prophet!" He said with a laugh

"Probably" Hermione looked down at her ring smiling

"This is so beautiful Draco, thank you so much"

"It's not even close to as beautiful as you are, but I'm glad you like it. It was my mother's" He told her with his voice full of emotion. "She gave it to me before she died. She said she wanted me to be happy, and when the time came, to give it to the girl who made my days brighter and always made me smile. I've known you were that girl since I kissed you at your welcome home party."

"I love you Draco." Hermione pulled him close to her. "Tell me about your mom"

"You would have loved her Mione. She was the one good thing in my life after the war. She was such a gentle person. I hate my father for hurting her like he did." He said looking away from her "I feel so bad that there was nothing I could do to save her. I think my father being in Azkaban was too much for her to take. She got sick and her magic started wasting away. I know it's hard for you to see her in a good light after everything you went through by my family, but she was forced to be the way she was. I remember being 3 years old and scared of a storm. I went to my parent's room and father yelled at me and said I was a Malfoy and shouldn't show fear. I went back to my room and cried, but as soon as my father was asleep Mother came and just held me. It was our little secret."

"Dray, look at me." Hermione said, lifting his chin so she could look in her eyes "You don't have to be ashamed that you miss her. I miss my parents so much it physically hurts some times. Don't hide from me. I love everything about you, even your vulnerable side."

He pulled her to him and she ran her fingers gently through her hair while he cried. She comforted him and let him have the moment. When he calmed down he kissed her deeply.

"Enough sadness, let's talk about the wedding!" Draco said with a laugh. "I want this to be the wedding of your dreams. It can be as big or small as you want."

"Hmm, I guess there is something to be said for marrying someone rich" she said with a wink. "I don't really know what I want. I know I want all my friends there. And I want to do something in memory of the people who can't be there like my parents and your mom. And I want it at night, under the stars"

"I think that sounds amazing. Do you want to plan it all yourself or do you think we should find a wedding planner?"

"I think between Molly, Ginny, and I we can handle it. But I want your opinions too. This day isn't only about me. Is there anything you want?"

"The only thing I care about is being able to dance with you at our wedding, so music will be important. I just want you to be happy"

"We're going to have the most amazing wedding ever!" Hermione said with a smile


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Our first Christmas

Christmas was always one of Hermione's favorite holidays. Not just because of the gifts, but because of the love behind everything. Hermione was wrapping the gifts she had bought for Draco. He was out shopping still. Hermione had finished her shopping weeks ago of course. She carefully placed the green and silver packages for Draco under their tree with all the ones she had wrapped for her friends. Hermione had insisted on a real tree. Draco was a little surprised when she told him they were going to go out and chop down a real tree. He must really love me, she thought with a laugh. He never told her that her muggle traditions were weird. He just smiled and tried really hard not to look out of his element. She really loved that about him. Hermione stood when she heard the floo activate and walked into the sitting room. "How did the shopping go?"

"Pretty good" He said "It's crazy out there though. I don't think I have ever seen streets so crowded"

"That's why I do my shopping early." Hermione stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "It's much less crowded that way."

"Well I'll keep that in mind for next year. Are we all set for tomorrow?"

"Yep. We're meeting at Harry and Ginny's at noon. Everyone should be there by 1:00. Molly and Arthur are going out to Shell Cottage to see Bill, Fleur, and Victorie first."

"Sounds good, So does that mean we can have Christmas morning all to ourselves"

"Yep. I figured we could make breakfast together then lounge around in our PJ's while we open presents."

"Anything sounds good as long as it's with you" He kissed her cheek. "Now I'm going up to my study to wrap these gifts. You want to get a pizza for dinner?"

"That's fine. Have fun wrapping."

The next morning Hermione woke up as excited as a small child. She couldn't wait to open presents. Draco was still sleeping, so she decided to start breakfast. She made Strawberry waffles with bacon and sausage. She was just fixing their plates when he walked into the kitchen and kissed her on top of the head. "Merry Christmas love, this looks delicious"

"Thank you and Merry Christmas to you too."

They ate breakfast together and then went into the parlor to open gifts. Hermione was very excited to see what Draco had gotten for her. He got her a goblin made charm bracelet with charms for all their firsts. A flower for their first date, a house for when she moved in with him, a heart for the day they said I love you, and a ring, for the day she accepted his proposal. "I look forward to adding many more charms to this."

He also got her a diamond heart pendant, and a gift card for her favorite muggle clothing store in London. Her favorite gift though, (other than the bracelet of course) was personalized parchment for work. "It's charmed so that when we get married it will say Hermione J. Malfoy" He said with a proud smile

"Draco, I love it all. I'm so excited to be Mrs. Malfoy"

Hermione gave Draco his gifts. She got him a couple of Silk ties and emerald cufflinks, but she saved the best for last. "I don't know if you have ever had one of these, but I had this one made special just for you"

Draco was overwhelmed when he opened the box to show a wizard wristwatch. "Oh Mione, This is wonderful"

"I hoped you'd like it. Look at the back"

He turned it over and read:

For the man who gave me back my life. There will never be enough time to spend with you. Love Hermione

"Mione, there are no words"

She saw tears shimmering in his eyes and knew she had picked the perfect gift. She walked over and sat on his lap. "Words aren't needed. I can see in your eyes how much you love it."

Christmas at Grimmauld Place was a little higher strung. Jamie was a ball of energy. He was super excited to open his presents. Draco and Hermione might have gone a little overboard in their gifts. They bought him clothes and books, a dragon that breathes fire and flies, some candy and other cars, but the best was from Draco, A training broom. Jamie's face lit up when he unwrapped it. Hermione and Draco had asked permission to buy it of course (Draco knew Ginny would kill him otherwise.) "Can we take it out now Uncle Draco? Please?"

"Not today buddy, it's snowing and really cold today, but I promise we can very soon."

"Okay"

Jamie ran off to play with the new toys so the adults could talk for a while. Some of the Weasleys hadn't seen her engagement ring yet so Hermione showed it off proudly

"Have you set a date yet?" Molly asked

"No. I know we want an outdoor wedding so it'll have to warm up first. I was thinking maybe in April. I'm just not sure where to have it. I want it to be magical."

"I'm sure wherever you decide it will be beautiful."

"Molly, since my mom is gone do you think you could help me plan the wedding, you too Ginny. I mean if you don't want to its okay, I just don't want to leave it to a wedding planner."

"Mione dear, of course I'll help! It would be an honor." Molly said "You've always been like a daughter to me."

"I totally agree." Ginny said. "I'll help you with whatever you need. How about we meet at the burrow one day next week and we can all get it worked out."

"Thank you guys so much"

"It's our pleasure."

"Ginny, I do have one more question for you. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"YES!" Ginny ran over and hugged her. "You do realize I'll be the size of a house then right."

"Well, you'll be a beautiful house" Hermione smirked.

As the evening came to a close Jamie asked if Draco and Hermione could tuck him in. They agreed. After reading him a couple of stories they both kissed him on the forehead and were getting ready to walk out of the room when he sat back up in bed. "Wait please. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Mione said, sitting back down on the edge of his bed. "What can we do for you?"

"Well, you guys are going to get married right?"

"Yes." Draco said smiling

"Will you guys have babies like mommy and daddy?"

"Uh…well Jamie, we haven't really talked about that yet." Draco said looking at Hermione for help. He really hoped Jamie wasn't getting ready to ask him where babies come from. He definitely wasn't ready for that.

"I'm sure we probably will eventually." Hermione answered him gently. "Why do you ask Jamie?"

"Because if you have babies of your own, you won't want to play with me anymore" He said.

"Hey, we will NEVER stop wanting to spend time with you sport" Draco said "Besides, if we have a baby who else will teach him or her all the cool stuff kids need to know?"

Jamie smiled at them. "You're right Uncle Draco"

"Is that all you were worried about?" Hermione asked him

"Yeah, thank you guys. I feel all better now" He said hugging them both.

Hermione tucked him in again and took Draco's hand as they closed his door. "Goodness Draco. That felt like a knife to the heart."

"I know." He said looking at her thoughtfully "Since he brought it up, do you want to have children?"

"I haven't really thought about it. But now that it's out there, yes. I'd love to have a little boy or girl with your blonde hair and grey eyes." Hermione smiled at him

"Maybe it would be a girl who looks just like you." He smiled back at her.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Hermione said and pulled him in for a kiss. "Let's go home Mr Malfoy"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Wedding Plans

"So, we know you want an outdoor wedding at night. I'm guessing probably 100 guests?" Ginny looked at her questioningly

"Yeah, I didn't want it to be HUGE, but I want to be able to invite all of our friends"

"Do you have colors in mind?" Molly asked

"Well, I thought black and white at first, but then I had another idea. Why not silver and gold?"

"Ooh, Mione that would be beautiful! Slytherin and Gryffindor without the Christmas feel." Ginny said with a quill between her teeth

"My thought exactly. I figured I could ask Fleur and Luna to be my bridesmaids. You could have a silver dress and theirs could be gold or vice versa, and Draco could coordinate the guys' tuxedos the same way. His will be silver of course. I was thinking about having a gold sash on my dress, or maybe gold shoes."

"Sounds perfect." Molly exclaimed

"Ginny, would you be offended if I asked your dad to give me away?"

"Of course not, I think that would be a wonderful idea. He's in his study, you should go ask him."

"Molly, do you think he'd do that?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course dear, you've been like our child since you were eleven years old. I'm sure he would be honored"

Hermione went to his study and knocked on the door

"Come in"

"Arthur, do you have a minute?"

"Of course dear, need a break from the wedding plans?" He asked with a smile

"No, I needed to ask you something about the wedding actually" She said, suddenly feeling shy

"Anything you need dear, just ask"

"Well, my father is gone, and I realized the other day that I don't have anyone to give me away, and, well, I wondered if you would. If not, I totally understand…" She said looking at the floor

"Hermione Granger you look at me right now!" He said pulling her into a hug. "It would be an honor to stand in for your father. I know he would be so proud of the woman you have become. You have been like a daughter to me since you were eleven years old, and I will admit we had high hopes that you and Ron, but that wasn't meant to be. You and Draco are amazing together."

"Thank you so Much" Hermione said choking on her tears. "You and Molly mean so much to me. I'm so glad I didn't lose you when Ron and I split up."

"We'll always be here for you." Arthur said drying her tears "Now, enough crying. You have a wedding to plan"

Draco owled Harry to meet him for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. "Harry, I have something important to ask you" He said putting down his firewhiskey "A few years ago if someone had told me I would be asking you this today, I would have hexed them to oblivion, But will you be my best man?"

"Draco, I'd be honored. I'm so happy for you and Mione. But you better know Malfoy, friends or not. You hurt her, I will bury you. I know MANY places I can hide the body too" He said giving Draco a sharp look

"Harry, If I hurt her you have my permission. I've never felt about anyone like I do her, she's my everything" Draco said smiling.

"Well, as long as you remember that, we'll all be good."

"Harry, did you hear what Jamie asked Hermione and me the other night?"

"No, He didn't ask you where babies come from did he? Ginny and I have been waiting for that one."

"No, honestly I would have preferred that one. He was so upset. He asked us if we were going to have babies like you and Ginny. We were floored needless to say. We hadn't even discussed children yet, but Hermione asked him why he wondered and he said he didn't think we'd want to play with him anymore if we had our own baby. I swear Harry it was like a knife to the heart" Draco said taking a sip of his firewhiskey "we assured him of course that we would always be here for him, but that was hard"

"I know what you mean Dray. The other night he asked us if we still wanted him since we were having another baby. Ginny sobbed. I think he just needed to be reassured that we weren't replacing him." Harry looked sad "He seemed to be fine though after we talked about it."

"Yeah, he did the same thing with us. He bounces back really fast."

Harry and Draco finished their drinks and Draco flooed home. When he got there he didn't see Hermione. He went upstairs and heard the shower running. He decided to join her. He stripped off his clothes and as quietly as he could opened the shower door. Luckily she was singing and didn't hear him. He snuck up behind her and said "Need a hand?"

Hermione screamed and spun around clutching her heart. "Bloody hell Draco, are you trying to kill me before we even get married?"

"I'm sorry babe. I just couldn't resist. I knew you'd be all sexy and wet, and I just wanted to help you wash your back" he said pulling her close

"Well, I forgive you, but you owe me." She said with a naughty grin

He ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass, pulling her tighter into his erection. "How about I pay you back by fucking you against this shower wall" he said huskily

"I think that would be amazing"

Draco pushed her back against the cold tile and pressed his lips to hers. The temperature difference between her hot body and the freezing tile was doing amazing things to her nerve endings. He slid one hand down between them and rubbed her clit. He wanted to make sure she was ready, and was she ever. He lifted her up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist as he thrust inside of her.

"You feel so good baby" He moaned in her ear

Hermione couldn't find the words to express how good he felt. She rocked her hips against him and growled "Fuck Me"

Draco grabbed her hips roughly and began pounding into her. The only sounds she could make were groans of pleasure. Just when she was about to cum he stopped and lowered her to her feet

"Turn around and brace yourself on the bench"

Hermione could only obey him. She turned her back to him and leaned down bracing her hands on the bench

"You look so beautiful spread out for me" Draco gasped as he entered her from behind. Damn she was tight this way. He grabbed her hips and pulled her tight against him making her scream his name. He continued his fast pace from before making her cum not once but twice on his cock before he let go, falling over the edge into bliss himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe I'm already uploading chapter 20. The response to my story has been amazing. Thank You for all the favorites and reviews. It makes me very excited to check my e-mail inbox. Believe it or not there are only 8 more chapters left after this one. I'm hoping to have it completely uploaded by my birthday on Saturday. Reviews would make great birthday presents ;)**

Chapter 20: Weekend Getaway

The next few weeks were a blur of work and wedding plans. Draco had barely seen Hermione at all she was so busy. Between two projects that would be wrapping up today at work, and the constant trips looking at flowers, tasting cakes, and looking at linens for hours, Hermione was starting to wear a little thin. Last night he was making dinner and talking to her. One second she was answering a question, the next she was sleeping on the sofa. It was time for an intervention. Draco flooed to Grimmauld Place to see Ginny.

"Gin, I'm really worried about her. Most nights she can't even stay awake long enough to get herself ready for bed. Last night she fell asleep while talking to me." Draco told her worriedly "I'm afraid if I don't step in she's going to make herself sick."

"Just tell me what you need from me" Ginny said totally agreeing with him "I know how she works. Sometimes she forgets she's a human being and not a robot."

"I'm going to take her to Greece for a few days. I have a house there and I know she's wanted to go. We had planned to go once before, but that was when I got hurt, and we just haven't had time. I'm going to take care of Kingsley, but do you think you could come over to our flat Friday afternoon and pack a bag for her. I'd do it myself, but I'm sure I'd forget something important."

"Of course, how long will you be gone?"

"We'll leave Friday and come back on Wednesday. Just pack her normal stuff and I'll take her shopping there too."

"Thank you for watching out for her Dray." Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek.

"That's my job" He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Draco let Harry know what was going on and met with Kingsley to get his approval. He said he would go ahead and give her a whole week off instead. He obviously noticed how much she needed it as well. Now it was time to let her in on the plan. He knocked on her office door at 5:30 on Friday night.<p>

"Come in" she said sounding frazzled

"Hey beautiful"

"Dray! This is a wonderful surprise." She ran over to give him a kiss "What are you doing here?"

"Have a seat and I'll tell you" He said smiling at her confusion "Hermione, I'm worried about you"

"Dray, I'm fine" she said rolling her eyes "I know I've been busy, but my projects are wrapped up now. Hopefully things will slow down a little. But I have so much to do for the wedding, and I know there are more projects that I…"

Draco held up his hand to stop her. "Mione, you have to slow down. I know the wedding is important, and I totally understand throwing yourself into it 100%, but you need a break, and I'm giving it to you" He said smiling. "When you are done here we're going to Greece. We're going to do nothing except lay on the beach, shop, and have amazing vacation sex"

"Dray, I can't just leave. I have to work. Kingsley…"

"I already took care of it. Molly and Ginny will take care of the wedding stuff that should come up while we're away if it can't wait until we return. Kingsley noticed how overworked you are as well and has given you until next Friday off. Please Mione, You're going to make yourself sick if you don't slow down. We haven't even had any time to spend together in weeks. I need this as much as you do!"

Hermione looked at her obviously concerned fiancé and sighed. "You're right" she looked at the floor and spoke. "I just got so caught up in it all I didn't leave myself a minute to breathe."

"Its okay babe" he said, lifting her chin so she would look at him "When you get overwhelmed you need to ask for help okay. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks" she said hugging him "Can we leave now?" she asked smiling at him.

"You bet. I even had Ginny pack a bag for you. I have everything we need shrunk down in my pocket." He said smiling

"You just thought of everything didn't you?"

"Of course dear" He said with a smirk


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the first of a 2 chapter update tonight. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 21

"Ginny, I swear the sand was white and felt like baby powder, and the water was so blue it was unreal!"

Ginny looked across her kitchen table at her friend and was very glad to see how healthy she looked. She had a gorgeous tan and the sparkle was back in her eyes

"It sounds amazing. So while you were there did you settle on an actual wedding date?"

"April 20th"

"Really," Ginny asked "Any special reason why that day?"

"It was my parents wedding anniversary. I thought since they can't be there, it was the perfect way to honor their memory" Hermione smiled

"Awesome. I had a thought while you were gone, and sent an owl just to see if it was possible. How would you feel about getting married at Hogwarts?"

"Ginny, I don't know why I didn't think of that. It would be perfect. And we could get married inside and still be under the stars in the great hall. Can you imagine how beautiful that would be?" Hermione asked in awe

"I can. It just so happens that the week of the 20th is easter break for the students. I asked McGonagall if she thought it would be okay and she said "For Hermione? I'll make it okay." We just have to go to the school and see her to set everything up, but I think it will be great." Ginny beamed at her

"I'll talk to Draco tonight and make sure he's okay with it. I think it'll be perfect. I wanted magical, and I don't think you can get more magical than that"

* * *

><p>Later that week Hermione, Ginny, And Draco were walking through Hogsmeade on their way for their meeting with McGonagall. It was a beautiful evening and they enjoyed the scenic walk through town. They were smiling when McGonagall met them at the gates. "Hello professor" Hermione smiled at her former head of house. "Hermione, call me Minerva. I'm not your professor any longer." She pulled her into a hug. "Draco Malfoy" She said to him sharply. Draco looked at her warily then relaxed when she smiled "Congratulations. It does my heart well to see you so happy. You have done well for yourself. I know your mother would be proud"<p>

"Thank you Minerva, that means a lot to me." Draco replied around the lump in his throat. "Thank you for letting us have the wedding here. This castle was such a huge part of our lives, and I didn't have the best history here. Hopefully this will give me a chance to make that right. Would it be alright if I take a look around while you talk to the girls?"

"Of course, take your time. I'm sure we'll be able to find you when we get done."

"Thank you Minerva" Draco gave her a hug then disappeared behind a tapestry to who knows where.

"Now ladies, let's go to my office and discuss what we'll be doing"

Ginny and Hermione were seated in the Headmistresses office telling her about all their plans. Hermione had decided to get married in the Great hall. When she pictured it in her mind she was reminded slightly of the Yule Ball in her 4th year.

"For the reception I imagine having tables that seat maybe 10 people around the room with white tablecloths. We'll put shimmering silver and gold scarves on them. The plates will be the opposite of the scarves. Silver on Gold or Gold on silver. We'll serve dinner of course. Should I hire caterers or do you think the house elves would prefer to do it. I'll pay them of course"

"I bet the house elves would have a fit if you brought in caterers. Just let us know in an owl sometime over the next couple of weeks what you'd like to serve and we'll make it happen." Minerva conjured a piece of parchment and quill "Have you given any thought to the ceremony?"

"Other than the bridal party, no. Arthur is walking me down the aisle. Ginny is my maid of honor, and Fleur and Luna are my bridesmaids. I'm having Jamie as ring bearer and Victorie as my flower girl. For Draco he chose Harry as his Best Man, and Blaise and Ron as Groomsmen"

"What about flowers, and your vows?"

"Flowers, I know I want Lilies, but I haven't really decided all that yet. Draco and I decided to write our own vows then do the bonding ceremony."

"Good. I'm planning to use the two closest classrooms to the great hall for you both to have to get ready in. I can transfigure them however you need." Minerva smiled at her "As your wedding gift from all of us here, we will plan your ceremony. It can be a surprise to you, and I promise it will be beautiful. If you have anything you know you want, just let me know and I'll have it incorporated."

"Minerva!" Hermione was shocked. "That is so generous of you. I know it will be amazing and I trust you completely."

"Good. Well if there isn't anything else, why don't you go find that dashing fiancé of yours. I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out here. Stop by anytime you like." Minerva said hugging her favorite student. "I'm glad you're so happy"

"Thank you"

Hermione walked around the castle looking for Draco. She had checked the grounds and the quidditch pitch, but just couldn't figure out where else he'd be. She stopped in the entrance hall and heard a couple of students talking "I have an essay to write for astronomy tonight…"

Hermione knew immediately where he was.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Letting go of the past.

Hermione crept up the stone stairs to the astronomy tower. At first she thought she might be wrong, but as she turned to leave, she saw him by the edge, looking out over the lake. He looked oddly peaceful

"Knut for your thoughts" She said sliding her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his back

"Sorry I was gone so long. I lost track of time."

"It's alright. Now tell me what's on your mind."

"You know, I haven't been here since the night I was supposed to kill Dumbledore. My last year here I didn't take astronomy. I think I was afraid to be up here. I want you to know, I wouldn't have done it. I would have let them kill me first. I have never been more afraid than I was that day. I wish I could explain properly how scary it is to be ordered to do something like that and knowing if you don't you're going to die. I spent the entire year halfheartedly making attempts that I knew wouldn't cause the damage I was required to. Every time, I would go back and be punished, but it was worth it. I couldn't become a killer. It just wasn't in me." He continued to look across at the lake as she pulled him a little tighter.

"I know that Dray, Harry did too. He said you lowered your wand. Snape acted just as he was supposed to. Everything happens for a reason."

"Yes it does." He replied kissing her on the head "Let's go home my love."

They went back to their flat and curled up by the fire just holding each other. Draco's past still haunted him, but slowly Hermione was helping him let go.


	23. Chapter 23

**I decided that since the last chapter and this one as well are so short, I'd just post this one too. This one is just a filler before the next one (which is one of my favs!) Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Bachelor/ Bachelorette

The weeks passed by like a blur. Soon it was the weekend before the wedding and their Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Hermione had wanted to have the parties together, but Ginny was adamant that wasn't happening.

"No way Mione, we are going out, without the boys. We already have a portkey going somewhere fabulous, and we aren't telling you where. Besides, all they want to do is hang out and get drunk!"

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"9:00 AM. We have spa appointments when we get where we're going, then we'll be very busy for the next 2 days."

"Ginny, you know I didn't need all this."

"I know, but you deserve it, and so do we" She said with a wink

Hermione ended the floo call with a sigh. While she was grateful for everything her friends were doing for her, she really just wanted to spend the time with Dray.

"If it makes you feel better I don't know where I'm going either and I'm going to miss you like crazy"

"Well that does make me feel better" She said smiling. "How about we make tonight worth it then hmm"

"I like the way you think!" he said sweeping her into his arms and running up the stairs

* * *

><p>Hermione and the girls were outside of Grimmauld Place holding a hairbrush.<p>

"I'm so excited!" Ginny exclaimed "Just wait until you see where we're going!"

Hermione felt the hook behind her navel and realized the portkey had activated. They appeared in a bright room.

"Welcome ladies" A wizard said smiling brightly. "Here are your room keys Mrs Potter, and welcome to Las Vegas!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Originally I had this broken into 2 chapters, but I decided to combine them instead. We're almost done! There are only 3 chapters left after this... I'm really glad you are all enjoying my story. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts!**

Chapter 24: What Happens in Vegas…

"Really Gin? Vegas?" Hermione said with a laugh "This is Sin City. Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"No! I thought this would be fun. We're going to an amazing spa at the hotel, and then we're going to take a nap. We're going to see a show tonight, and then I have some surprises in store for tomorrow."

"Ginny, we are going to a couple of clubs right? I want to dance!" Luna was dancing around the room to the music in her head

"Yep. We are going to Pure tomorrow night. There is going to be some interesting entertainment, that's all I'm going to say" She said mysteriously.

The girls checked in to their suite at Caesars Palace. It had 4 bedrooms, a sitting room with a HUGE TV, and a balcony with a view of the strip. "This is going to be amazing" Hermione thought to herself. The spa had been wonderful! It was so relaxing. She had a massage and a facial, then sat in the sauna with the girls for about half an hour. They all came back to the room exhausted and enjoyed a nice long nap.

That evening they made their way down the strip to Venetian for their show. They were seeing Phantom of the Opera and Hermione was VERY excited. She had read the book, but had always wanted to see the show. Throughout the entire play Hermione was mesmerized. The costumes were beautiful and the lady who played Christine had the voice of an angel. After the show and Dinner the girls decided to just walk the strip. They took pictures of each other being silly in the canals at Venetian, and tons of pictures from the top of the Eiffel Tower at Paris. On their way back to the hotel they watched the beautiful fountain show at Bellagio. Hermione was having a great time, but she was missing Draco. She had gotten him a mobile phone a few weeks ago and made sure he knew how to use it. When she got into bed that evening she took a picture of herself with her mobile phone and sent it to Draco with a message: I miss you with all my heart. I hope you and the boys have fun tomorrow night, but not too much fun ;)

Five minutes later she received a reply: I wish I were with you, my bed is very cold alone. I Love You!

* * *

><p>The girls spent the next day exploring the city. They did some shopping for something cool to wear to the club. Finally they settled on gold sequin tanks with dark wash jeans and gold heels for all the girls. Hermione had chosen a silver sequin tank with a knee length dark wash jean skirt. She also had a small veil and a ribbon that said Bride to be on it. As they were leaving for the club, Ginny took Hermione aside. "I know that going to clubs isn't usually your thing, just promise me you'll go with the flow."<p>

"I'll admit to being a little worried at first, but you have done so much for me this weekend I'm willing to let you be my guide. I trust you." Hermione smiled.

When they walked into the nightclub they were blown away. There were balconies overlooking the strip, large black lit white sitting areas, and a red dance area. You could feel the pulse of music in every inch of the place, you just had to dance! Even though she was pregnant Ginny could MOVE. Soon all the girls were on the dance floor grinding against each other. It was hot, and she had drank a few too many. Ginny noticed she was getting really tipsy and cut her off. "I don't want you too sloppy for my surprise." Gin smirked. "But as soon as that's done, feel free to drink to your heart's content."

They were on the floor dancing when it happened. One minute she was dancing with Ginny and the next she was in the middle of a sea of bodies she didn't know. Suddenly, she felt a cool breeze across her neck and a very muscular body pressing close behind her. He slid her hair off her shoulder and breathed in her ear "Hello Gorgeous, where have you been all my life?" She was scared out of her mind and turned quickly. She was shocked to see none other than Blaise Zabini!

"Fucking hell Blaise, you scared me nearly to death!"

"Sorry babe" He said giving her a bear hug. They had become good friends the last couple of weeks. He was staying at their flat until the wedding.

"Wait, if you're here then that means…"

"Mind if I cut in?" Draco asked with a brilliant smile

"Dray!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him "What are you doing here? I thought Ginny said no to us sharing parties"

"I did." Ginny smiled at her. "And then I realized Vegas would be no fun without the guys. So I said they could meet us. They stayed in London last night and portkeyed in this morning"

"Thank you so much Ginny!" Hermione hugged her best friend.

Slowly they all paired off with their perspective dates. The only ones not already in a relationship were Blaise and Luna, and they looked well on their way to becoming the newest one. He was hanging onto her every word. Draco pulled Hermione into a more secluded part of the dance floor. "You look so hot tonight"

"Thanks Dray." She replied pressing her body tightly to his. The song had a Latin feel. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol in her system, or maybe just the excitement of having Draco there, but it was making her feel very sexy. He began to rock his hips side to side looking incredibly hot dancing so effortlessly. He brought his hands to her hips guiding her with the rhythm of the music, back and forth. She had been so mesmerized by him she had stopped dancing!

Finally she got into the beat and began to sway with him. His hips rocking against hers as his gray eyes burned into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair, as he pushed her feet apart with one of his own.

He moved his leg between hers and began to move erotically in front of her. She arched her back as the intense pleasure overcame her. He twirled her around, so now her back was flush to his chest.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He whispered in her ear.

She did as he asked, gently running her fingers through his hair. He groaned as her ass rubbed against his very prominent erection. She felt his hands start on her breasts then slide lower down her body. It was nearly sensory overload giving her chills and not the bad kind either. He brought one hand up to wrap around her waist and pulled her even closer to his throbbing cock. His other hand slowly inched up the back of her skirt. They continued to sway in the low lighting and loud music of the club. With every movement of her hips, his hand crept up higher and higher until it was at her entrance. She closed her eyes as one of his fingertips grazed the front of her panties, releasing a whimper from her lips.

"Baby you are so wet. Am I turning you on?" Draco bit on her earlobe gently.

"You always turn me on." Hermione breathed out.

"Mmm." He hummed as his lips found her neck and began to suck and nibble.

His fingers slid into her panties and began to rub her clit. He knew exactly how to torture her.

"Are we going to have sex in here?" She blurted out. He laughed at her.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Kind of" She moaned

He smirked and then slid his finger back inside her, pumping it hard .His fingers turned in just the right way, making her throw her head back and lean into his body.

"Not here" She moaned. "Let's go out to the balcony"

They found a secluded corner on the balcony. It was far enough away from the glass doors to prevent them from being caught. Hermione cast a silencing charm around them

"You want me to fuck you, right here, right now?" His tone serious.

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

"How can I say no to such a request? Unbuckle my pants" He commanded

She fumbled over his belt and zipper, trying to free him from his pants. The moment she had his large erection in her hand she was overwhelmed with how hard he was. He pulled her into a searing kiss before moving them quickly into the shadows. Before she realized what was happening, he had her pinned against the wall. One arm wrapped around his neck, while the other was limp to her side.

"I'm going to fuck you against the wall." His eyes were intense with lust.

He lifted her slightly and slowly entered her. She gasped from the delight of his cock filling her

"Look at me Mione, if you don't look at me, I'll stop." He ordered.

She did as she was told and watched his sex filled eyes, guiding himself in and out of her slowly, erotically. It was almost more than she could take

"Fuck yes, just like that." She yelled.

It turned him on so much to see her like this. Completely overcome with lust. "You're so tight like this, bloody hell! I'm not going to last much longer" He grumbled into her shoulder.

"Come for me Draco, let me feel you"

A few more thrusts and they came together; she screamed his name as he bit into her shoulder.

An hour later the girls found Hermione and Draco curled up on a couch in the club lounge enjoying their time together. When asked where they had been, Draco and Hermione said

"Just enjoying the view on the balcony"


	25. Chapter 25

**I can't believe I'm almost finished. I still haven't decided if I want to write a sequel or not. I'll be posting the last 2 chapters either tonight or tomorrow night :( Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 25: Final Preparations

"Ginny, you look fabulous!" Hermione exclaimed

Today was the final dress fittings for all the girls. Hermione couldn't believe that the next day she would become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. She watched while Fleur and Luna had tried on their short silver gowns. They were strapless with a fluffy skirt. They had helped pick out their own dresses and were very happy with them. Hermione loved them as well. Ginny's dress was completely different. It was floor length silver chiffon. The top was gathered to one shoulder with a silver sequin flower. It had a dark silver sash that tied into a long bow in the back, all three girls had matching silver heels. Victorie's dress was a simple white dress with a silver sash. She also had silver shoes.

Hermione's dress was a surprise for everyone present. The only person who had seen it was Harry. She had been looking at catalogs in her office one day while Draco was busy with work. Harry had stopped by to take her to lunch and saw her frustrated look

(flashback)

"What's got you so frustrated?"

"I can't find a dress Harry. So far the only ones I have even liked are by a designer in Italy. But you have to make appointments a year in advance to meet with her." Hermione said showing him a couple of the pictures.

"Wow, some of these are great" Harry said

"I know, but even of these I can't pick one. It doesn't matter. The only way I'd be getting one now anyway is if I were famous." Hermione laughed.

She didn't know it at the time, but that night Harry sent an owl to the designer. Even in Italy his name was powerful. The designer agreed to a meeting the next day. Harry hadn't told her what was going on when he walked into her office that morning holding an artificial Lily. It had been a portkey.

She had tried on every dress in the line. Even then she couldn't pick. Luckily the designer had just the plan, and her dress was born. It was a little bit of each dress she loved

(end of flashback)

Hermione stood on the pedestal in Madam Malkins looking out at some of the most important people in her life. They all had tears in their eyes.

"Mione, you'll take his breath away" Ginny whispered


	26. Chapter 26

**The next to last chapter *sigh***

Chapter 26: The wedding part 1

The next morning Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw. Could this stunning creature really be her? She was wearing her mother's pearls which offset her dress beautifully. Ginny and the girls had done such a great job with her make-up and hair. It was styled half up with perfect curls to her shoulders. She was waiting a little bit to put her veil on. She wished more than anything her mother could see her now. She heard a knock on the door, and Molly came in with the girls behind her.

"We know its muggle custom to have something old, new, borrowed, and blue" Molly said holding a large box out to her "Here is your something borrowed"

Hermione opened the box and gasped. It was her aunt Muriel's goblin made tiara. The moonstones and diamonds glittered "Molly, I can't believe you're letting me wear this" She looked up with tears in her eyes

"It will look amazing with that dress" Molly smiled at her "I hope it makes you feel like a princess"

Ginny had her sit down and helped her put the tiara on. It fit perfectly with the hairstyle.

"We counted your mother's pearls as something old. I have your something blue" Ginny said with a wink holding out a dark blue satin garter. Hermione took it and slid it into place

"Draco couldn't give this to you himself of course, but he wanted to give you your something new." Ginny handed her a card and a silver box with a gold bow

She opened the card first

My Dearest Hermione,

I am so happy that in just a few hours we will be husband and wife. I love you more than anything. I hope you like these. Ginny helped me pick them out.

Love Always,

Draco

Hermione opened the box to see a pair of diamond and pearl earrings that matched her necklace perfectly. She put them on and looked at the ladies in the room

"Thank you so much. All of you"

"You're very welcome" They all said.

Ginny picked up Hermione's veil and placed it behind the tiara.

"You're ready" Ginny said, wiping away her tears. "Harry asked me to go get him and dad when you were done. We'll all meet you guys by the doors to the great hall."

Ginny gave her a hug and left the room with everyone else following behind her. A few minutes later Harry walked into the room "Mione, you look amazing" He took her hand and twirled her.

"Arthur is waiting in the hall, but I wanted to give you something."

Harry handed her a small box. Inside she found a gold heart locket. Engraved on the front were the words. _The ones we love never really leave us. They live inside our hearts. _She opened the locket to see a picture of her mother on one side, and her father on the other

"I know how much you miss them. I wanted to give you this as a reminder that they are with you always." Harry pulled her into a hug

"Thank you Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me" Hermione whispered

"Are you guys ready?" Arthur stuck his head into the room

"We are" Harry smiled at him

"You look lovely dear" Arthur said as Hermione took his arm to walk into the hallway

"Thank you" She said

They walked to the entrance doors of the great hall. Hermione could hear soft music through the doors. She couldn't wait to see how beautiful everything was. Arthur nodded, and the doors opened. Hermione was overwhelmed by the beauty in front of her.

* * *

><p>Minerva had truly outdone herself. The room looked like a garden just after sunset. There were rows of stone benches on either side of the aisle, which was strewn with flower petals. The ceiling was alight with stars. The front of the room had a whitewashed gazebo with hundreds of fairy lights. There were flowers everywhere. Lilies, roses, gardenias, and many others she couldn't name. Along the edges of the room were trees, making it feel like they were truly outside. Standing in front of the gazebo with a smile on his face was Kingsley. As Hermione watched, Draco walked into the room from the right side. No one could see her yet. The music started to play and she watched Fleur and Ron walk down the aisle, followed by Luna and Blaise, then smiled as Jamie held his hand out to Victorie and followed the others. Harry and Ginny were the last two. When they got to the gazebo at the front of the room, the music changed and Arthur smiled at her "It's our turn my dear"<p>

As soon as the music changed Draco looked up at the most beautiful sight in the world. Hermione looked stunning. Her dress was white satin with sheer cap sleeves. There were floral designs along the sweetheart neckline, and it flowed in a shimmery waterfall down her body to the floor. It had a thick gold trim on the bottom that was encrusted with crystal designs. Ginny was right, the earrings were perfect, and with the tiara on her head she looked like a princess. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Who gives this bride away in Marriage?" Kingsley asked

"On behalf of her mother and father, my wife and I do" Arthur replied. He placed Hermione's hand in Draco's and said "Take good care of her my boy"

"I will" Draco said with emotion present in his voice

Kingsley looked out at all the guests present and then at Hermione and Draco, then began to speak "Hermione and Draco. You are both outstanding individuals who have lost those very dear to you. We have placed candelabra with a candle to represent each of the ones you love who can't be with you today. Know that even though they can't be here in person, they are with you in spirit, and I know they would be extremely proud of you, and so am I." He looked at the happy couple "Your friends have put together something they would like to share with you now"

Ginny stepped forward. "Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

As Ginny stepped back Fleur took her place "Love is strong yet delicate.  
>It can be broken. To truly love is to understand this. To be in love is to respect this."<p>

Fleur stepped back and Luna took her place "Love is like magic, and it always will be. For love still remains life's sweet mystery! Love works in ways that are wondrous and strange. There's nothing in life that love cannot change!

Luna stepped back and Kingsley began again "I have known these two people for a long time. I have watched them grow into the adults they have become and I am astounded. Draco, you have overcome so many hurdles. You have truly turned your life around. Hermione, your bravery knows no ends. The things you have done for the wizarding world will never be forgotten. As long as the two of you are together, there is nothing you can't do. I believe you have written your own vows"

Hermione and Draco nodded "Hermione, share your thoughts with Draco"

"Draco, if someone would have told me when we were in school that we would be getting married today, I would have had them checked into St Mungos. We hated each other. But here we are. For some reason we work. I always threw myself into my work. I stayed busy, and never thought I deserved happiness. You came into my life like a ray of sunshine. You made me feel again, and for that I will be forever grateful. You took the broken pieces of me and made me whole again. I can't promise our life will be easy, but I promise to always have your back, to always have an ear to listen, and to love you for the rest of my existence."

"Draco, share your thoughts with Hermione please"

"Hermione, you called me a ray of sunshine, but you are my shooting star. My life was dark until you lit up the sky. I have no right to be here with you. The things in my past, I will never be able to make up for, but I promise to try every day. You make me want to be better. I can't promise perfection, but I can promise to always have a shoulder for you to cry on, Arms to hold you tight, and someone to love you unconditionally for the rest of my existence"

Kingsley instructed them to hold hands and he wrapped a white satin ribbon around them "Draco Malfoy, do you take Hermione Granger to be your bonded partner. For better and for worse, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Hermione Granger, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your bonded partner. For better and for worse, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Then as Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco, you may kiss your beautiful bride"

Draco leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him. He pulled away with the biggest smile she had ever seen. "I love you Mrs. Malfoy"

"I love you more Mr Malfoy"


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, this is it. My first story is done. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed it. For anyone interested I will be writing a sequel. It doesn't have a name yet, but I will post something here when I have the first couple of chapters up. It shouldn't be too long, although I bet I won't be able to update it as fast as I have this one. **

**The song in this chapter is "I See The Light" by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levy. It's from the disney movie "Tangled"**

Chapter 27: Wedding Part 2

Draco and Hermione were greeting all of their guests in a chamber off of the hall while the room was transformed for the reception. About 15 minutes later the guests were led back into the room. The gazebo was replaced with a long table for the wedding party and family. The stone benches became silver and gold tables for everyone to enjoy their dinner.

Hermione and Draco were waiting outside the doors for their cue

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy" Harry's voice was thick with emotion

The doors opened and Hermione walked into the room to the sound of applause

Hermione and Draco smiled at their guests "Hermione and I would like to thank you all for your love and support. Please enjoy your dinner and we hope you have fun tonight. We have a little something to share with you a little later. We hope you will enjoy it"

They made their way to the table at the front, followed by the rest of the wedding party. It was nice to get to relax a bit. Draco pulled Hermione to him and kissed her gently "Today has been perfect"

"It really has" Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

They enjoyed their dinner and walked around the room greeting their guests and taking pictures together. After a few minutes Draco pulled her aside. "You ready?"

She nodded and walked over to the small stage where the band was set up. She took a microphone from one of the band members as Draco took a seat at the piano. "As a special treat for you Draco and I decided to sing a special song. Music is very important to both of us, we hope you enjoy this"

(Hermione, **Draco, **_Both Together)_

All those days

Watching from the windows

All those years

Outside looking in

All that time

Never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here

Blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here

Suddenly I see

Standing here

It's oh, so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last, I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last, I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once

Everything looks different

Now that I see you

**All those days**

**Chasing down a daydream**

**All those years**

**Living in a blur**

**All that time**

**Never truly seeing**

**Things the way they were**

**Now she's here**

**Shining in the starlight**

**Now she's here**

**Suddenly I know**

**If she's here**

**It's crystal clear**

**I'm where I meant to go**

_And at last, I see the light_

**And it's like the fog has lifted**

_And at last, I see the light_

And it's like the sky is new

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once_

_Everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

Hermione looked up as Draco played the last notes on the piano. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Everyone applauded as Draco and Hermione took to the dance floor for their first dance. They had chosen Jim Brickman's "Beautiful as you" As their song. Hermione was grateful to be in Draco's arms as they swayed to the music. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Draco tightened his arms around her "You okay love?"

"Never better" She replied

When the song ended they took their seats and saw Ginny and Harry both with microphones walk to the center of the room

"If we could have your attention please, we would like to give our toasts to the bride and groom. Instead of traditional toasts, the wedding party would like to give you advice or wishes for your future. The rest of the wedding party joined Harry and Ginny. Harry went first "Draco and Hermione, I wish for you enduring peace. We have all been through enough war for a lifetime." Ginny was next "May your love be never ending" Then Blaise "I hope your sex life never gets boring." He said with a wink "And if it does, Hermione, I'm just a phone call away." Hermione and Draco laughed, but she felt Draco pull her a little closer. Luna stepped forward "May your life be filled with blessings and adventure." Fleur followed Luna "Always be patient and kind, listen more than talk, and take time to be grateful for the little things" Ron was next "May you always be blessed with the love of your family and friends" Jamie and Victorie were last "Mione, we hope you and Draco have lots of babies that we can play with!"

Everyone laughed at that and Hermione smiled through her tears. They really had great friends.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. They cut their cake, and danced together many times. She also danced with Harry and Ron. Finally Arthur pulled her onto the dance floor. "I just wanted to steal you away for a moment to tell you that Molly and I are always here for you. You are like another daughter to us and we love you."

Hermione pulled him into a hug "Thank you Arthur. I love you both too."

When the song ended Hermione found Draco and they said their goodbyes to everyone. They were ready for the night to end. Ginny and Harry walked them out of the hall

"Enjoy your Honeymoon" Ginny told them as she hugged them goodbye. "Call us when you get home and we'll get together for dinner"

"We will." Draco promised her

They watched the happy couple apparate away for some time alone before leaving on their honeymoon. Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. "It's almost like a fairy tale. They really are perfect for each other."

"Some things are just meant to be" Harry said smiling at her


	28. The Sequel Is Up!

Authors Note

The first chapter of the sequel is up!

It's called Forever and Always.

I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all my readers who asked for me to write this story.  
>I'm so happy you enjoyed If It's Meant to be enough to want a sequel!<p> 


End file.
